


pet palace

by gooey_boop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cum Inflation, Dehumanization, Force-Feeding, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gore, Improvised Sex Toys, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop
Summary: when the good bois go bad... except they had been bad for a while and were just really good at hiding it
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 133
Kudos: 272





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> so my other story got yeeted for some fucking reason. i deleted the doc with the chapters so thats gone now... well, have this instead. my wattpad people wanted this

nightmares eyes fluttered. Something heavy was settled over his neck and wrists, and his head was spinning. He fidgeted and grumbled, trying to shift. He was still in that phase of awake where he could fall back asleep if he found the right spot. Something tugged at his neck and he grunted again, slipping into consciousness. With his eyes still closed he tried to rub his neck, but his hand was jerked to a stop. That made him open his eyes a little. He looked down at his hands, large thick metal bands were wrapped tightly around the bone, making them bruise a light purple. He started to wake up more as adrenaline flushed through him as the sight set into his mind. He yanked at the cuffs, short chains cutting the movement. He tried to pull his head forward but that too was pulled short. 

Nightmares eyes widened as he rutted his heels against the carpet “HEY!” he screamed tugging at the collar as black slime dripped from his eyes. A feeling of guilt shot through him. It took him _ so long _ to get back to normal. “HEY! HELP!” nightmare yanked his head forward, throttling himself against the metal. His head snapped up as he heard a door open. His eyes were filled with slime, blocking his sight “who's there?” he growled. He could feel the slime seeping from his joints. Gentle fingers caressed his cheeks and he flinched, hissing at the touch. 

“Nightmare” a soft voice whispered. Nightmare froze. “Dream?” he asked, his voice cracking. Nightmare flinched as dream pressed his thumbs into his eye sockets, scooping out the goo. His little brother's face flashed into his vision for a moment then got filled with black again. “D-dream? What’s going on?” nightmare whimpered as dream took his hands. “Shhhh, its ok” dream cooed “you weren’t supposed to wake up yet”. Nightmare paused “what?” he whispered “wake up yet? Dream-”. A firm hand pressed against his cheeks, squeezing them “come on, open”.

Nightmare was in shock as he slowly parted his teeth. “Thats it” dream cooed, slipping his finger into his mouth, prying open his jaw. Something small was placed on nightmares tongue and he gagged slightly. “Hold that to your cheek and let it dissolve” dream said calmly, stroking nightmare cheek. The black slime was starting to settle, staining the bones black and sticking to dreams fingers. Nightmare wasn’t sure why, but even now he trusted dream enough to press the small pill against the inside of his mouth. Dream continued to stroke his brothers face, rubbing small circles under his temple. 

Nightmare sighed at the touch, relaxing his shoulders. When he and dream were little, dream would stroke under his eyes to calm him down. Even now he flushed with embarrassment at the fact his little brother could take better care of him than himself. As the drugs entered his system nightmare became dizzy. As dream scooped out more slime, this time nightmares eyes didn’t fill instantly. His eyelight were fuzzy, and dreams face squashed and stretched. “I can’t….” nightmare mumbled, his head rolling on his neck. “Shhh, it’s ok” dream reached forward and fiddled with the collar, it opened and fell off, nightmare slumping forward into dreams chest. “Thats it, just relax” dream said, undoing the wrist restraints. 

With a little effort dream picked up nightmare, holding him bridle style and carrying him across the room, laying him down on a bed. Dream laid nightmare on his side, placing his arms in front of his face. Dream pulled the duvet back and tucked the blanket over nightmare. “Its ok, just close your eyes” dream cooed, kissing his brother on the cheek.

Nightmare groaned and let his eyes closed. Something was wrong. He new something was wrong. But he was so tiered, and the bed was so soft, and dream was there. It wouldn’t be to bad if he rested his eyes…. Just for a little bit...


	2. system error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S O A P

Error growled and yanked on his restraints, the metal of the chains digging into his wrists. Saliva dripped down his chin and the straps of the gag were tight around his head. His knees were starting to hurt from being knelt down for such a long time, and the shackles around his ankles kept them in an uncomfortable position.

His head snapped up when he heard the door click open. Ink locked the door behind him and approached Error, crouching down and lifting Errors chin. "Hey Love~" He Said and Error tried to pull his head away, making ink grip him tighter. Error growled and more spit dripped off the gag. "Oh, here, let me get that" Ink Said and unclipped the straps. When the ball fell from his mouth he gasped in air and ink smirked. Error swallowed then spit in inks face, making him flinch back. "Fuck you" Error croaked as ink wiped off his face.

Ink stood over Error clicking his tongue disapprovingly, before his steel tipped boot caught Error hard in the chest. Error buckled over and coughed loudly, a small amount of blood covered the carpet in front of him. "Seems like no one’s willing to pay a ransom for you" Ink Said acting if nothing had happened "went through everyone in your contacts, you didn't have many. Even your mom won't pay, said she had two other kids and didn't mind losing you for a bit. Kinda sad" Ink went over to the bed side table and set down Errors phone, then started taking off his gloves. "So, that leaves the question, what should I do with you?" Ink laid on the bed, propped up on his elbows "I really do like you, you're a little bitch but your pretty”

Error stared at the floor, watching the carpet soak up the blood. That was something his mom would say. “Fuck you” he whispered again. Ink barked a laugh “HA! Yah, you made that pretty clear” he teased as he picked at the embroidery on the duvet “are you gonna talk to me like that forever? Or do i have to change your attitude?”. Error continued to stare daggers at ink “bitch.” he spat. Ink smiled as his shoulders shook with his giggles “alright. Works for me”

Ink swung his legs off the bed and skipped across the room. He pulled open a door, revealing a bathroom. Ink disappeared inside, them emerged holding a toothbrush and a bottle of hand soap. Error expression changed from anger to fear then rage. “Don’t you dare” he hissed, yanking at the chains.

Ink sat down the items and went to error, unclipping the chains from the wall. He slammed error down, rolling him onto his back and straddling his chest. “Get off me!” error screamed trying to flail his arms as ink pinned them under his knees. “Oh shush” ink teased, getting error under control and grabbing the soap and toothbrush. “Open, come on” ink said smacking errors cheeks. Error clenched his teeth and tried to kill ink with his eyes. Inks' smiles widened.

Ink held the soap in one hand. And with his free hand, he grabbed the bridge of errors nose. He yanked it backwards, repeating the motion until eros mother parted slightly. Ink shoved the end of the soap dispenser into his mouth, making error choke as it was filled with chemicals. He tried to wrench his head out of inks grip as a little bit of it started sliding down his throat. “Calm down pussy” ink laughed, slipping the toothbrush in between errors teeth.

He pulled out the soap and shifted upwards, pinning errors head between his knees. He began to vigorously scrub the inside of errors mouth, making his eyes wided. Error screamed and started to thrash, trying to pull himself free from the abuse. “I warned you~” ink sang, shoving the brush way down errors throat, scraping the bone with the rough plastic of the back of the brush. 

Tears pricked errors eyes as he batted his feet against the floor, choking on the soap suds and unable to spit it out. Ink pulled out the brush and clamped his hand over errors jaw, holding it closed. “Now  _ swallow _ ” ink ordered, pulling error up slightly so his head was above his chest. Error continued to struggle, inhaling quickly through his nose. Ink sighed and plugged up errors nose with his free hand “swallow”

Error started to panic as he ran out of air. And soap started to bubble out of the joints of his jaw. He was running out of options. With a grimace error gulped, trying to get it all down in one try. He could feel the alcohol burning his throat as it went down. Ink let him go and error gasped for air and tried to spit at the same time. Ink stood and error rolled over and coughed loudly, shoulders rattling as bubbles foamed in between his teeth. Ink put the soap back and washed off the brush, setting it next to the sink. 

Error was using his shirt to wipe out his mouth, gagging against the fabric. Ink stood over his with a satisfied grin “next time your rude i’ll use bleach” he said calmly. Error had to resist the urge to cuss him out. “Alright. Your obviously not ready yet so i’ll leave you be for a while” ink said, using the chains to drag error up and back to the wall, snapping his ankles in place. Error was still trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth. “Oh. if i come back and theres a spit stain on my rug ill make you scrub it off with your tears” with that ink turned off the lights and shut the door, locking it behind him with a soft  _ click _ , drenching the room, and error in complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt my mouth to write.... hope its just as painful to read lol. love you


	3. seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scared of the dark? so is he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings! this chapter includes the following!
> 
> non-sexual restraining, ptsd, panic attack, mentions of trauma, implied child abuse, emotional manipulation
> 
> please read with caution

Red groaned as he rolled his head back. Something hard was squeezing around his neck; it was uncomfortable and made him feel claustrophobic. He lifted his hands to his neck, the clanking of chains filled him with dread as his hand were stopped short. Reds eyes snapped open, darting around in his sockets. The room he was in was dark, and the silhouettes of furniture seem large and looming. 

Panic set into his bone as he began to struggle. Was this some twisted punishment papyrus had come up with? No. he knew red couldn’t stand the dark. He was cruel but not  _ this _ cruel. He tugged at the restraints twisting his wrists and scraping at the bone. “Papy?” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. God please let this be a nightmare. Turn on the lights oh god please turn on the lights. 

Red tugged as hard as he could, the metal bruising the bone until the tension became unbearable. He fell back on his heels as his eyelights flickered. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tug on the chains until his hands broke off. But if this  _ was _ his brothers doing that wouldn't help his situation. He squeezed his eyes closed, tapping his head against the wall lightly. If he kept them closed he could almost force himself to believe he wasn’t in a dark room, with plenty of cracks for shadows to watch him from, and places for cameras to hide, and memories of a hellish childhood to come flooding back.

Tears flooded from his eye sockets as he broke, erupting into desperate wails. It didn’t matter if papyrus came in and smacked the shit out of him, at least the door would be open and there would be light. “PAPY!? Papyrus i'm sorry if i did something! P-please turn the lights on!” h cried, slamming the back of his head against the wall until he saw stars. He was gasping and trembling when the door finally opened. red forced his eyes open, despite the brightness, as he leached up the light. He expected to see a tall figure standing in the doorway, but there was a short one instead. The lights were flipped on and the figure rushed to him. “Oh hunny! whats wrong?” they asked, kneeling down and cupping reds face in his hands. Red looked up and saw his own face. It didn’t matter. He helped him. Red leaned his face into his clones hands “thank you” he croaked “help me. Please help”.

His clone stroked under his eyes “shuu, it’s ok, calm down” his clone said calmly, reaching forward and fiddling with the metal collar. It dropped down to reds chest as he undid the wrist cuffs “It’s alright” he assured. As his ankles were freed red slumped forward into the chest of his double “t-t-thank you” he whimpered. Soft, gentle fingers stroked down his back as he was slowly lifted up, and carried across the room, being laid out on a large bed. “Thank you…?” red whimpered not sure how to address his double. 

The clone smiled “blue” he said, stroking reds cheek “you call me blue”. Red fell to blues lap, trying to calm down his breathing. In, out, pause for 3 seconds. In, out, pause for 5 seconds. As his head slowly cleared and he became more lucid, the offness of his situation settled in. He sat up. “What. Who. Where?” He stammered; blue reached around his shoulders and pulled him back into his chest. “Shhhh, you’re safe” he cooed, stoking reds neck. He frowned as his fingers hit reds collar. He flipped it around and looked at the tags. “Hmmm” he muttered. Red glanced up and watched as blue opened a drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a pair of heave scissors. “Wait” red squeaked as one of the blades was slid between the leather and his neck “I’ll get in trouble”

With a loud snip red felt the collar fall into his lap. He was so used to having the cold leather resting against his shoulder at all times, that now without it he felt naked. God, boss was going to  _ kill _ him. “No” he croaked, pushing blue away, making him frown “ no. i need to go home”. Red tried to stand put his legs buckled under him, and he fell with a yelp. Blue grabbed him roughly and yanked him back on the bed “ _ no. _ you’re not going anywhere. This is your home now” he snapped. Red yanked his arm free “NO! Don’t touch me!”. This time when he stood he only slumbled a bit, making his way quickly to the door.

As he reached for the doorknob a heavy weight pressed down on his sternum. It felt as if someone was stepping on his chest, and his limbs froze in place. It was a dreadingly familiar feeling, and his heart sank as he was dragged across the room. His heels smacked painfully against the wood bottom of the bedframe and two hands grabbed his shoulders, slamming him to the bed. An upside down face entered his vision. And it was angry.

“No. you will  _ listen  _ and  _ obey  _ me, or you will be punished” blue hissed as he unwound a chain from the bedframe “You will learn to like it, or i will  _ make  _ you like it”. A thick leather collar cinched tight around his throat; though sinking dread set over him, the feeling was familiar, almost comforting. The weight on his chest lifted and his hands shot up to his neck. He tried to pick at the latch but it was sealed closed with a strong magic energy. He lunged across the bed, grabbing at the scissors, but blue lifted them out of his reach. “Absolutely not” he snapped, standing up and walking to the door “you will sit here and think about how you can change your  _ attitude _ ”. He opened the door and turned off the light. “Wait” red squeaked.

“I’ll come back later and see if you’ve taken my advice” blue hissed, shutting the door and locking it behind him, drenching the room in darkness. Red quickly and instinctively drew his legs off the floor and into his chest. He was stuck In the dark, tethered to the bed… alone in the dark. The looming, loathing dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight ima go to bed


	4. full of dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn that's gotta hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter includes the following
> 
> physical aggression, physical abuse, non consensual body modification, borderline mutilation, non consensual drug use 
> 
> please read with caution

Dust panted heavily against his restraints, his wrists bruised by the heavy cuffs he had been pulling at for the past few hours. He was staring at the door, waiting for it to open so he could kill whatever came through. 

As if on cue the door handle stared to rattle and dust snapped up as it swung open. A small skeleton switched on the lights and smiled at him. "Oh goody! I hope you weren't up for to long!" Blue rushed over and knelt in front of dust. He frowned at the rage on his face. "What happened?" He asked, cupping dusts cheek in his palm. 

With no warning dust whipped his head around and sunk his teeth into blues hand, drawing deep blood. Blue shrieked and kicked dust hard in the head. He yanked away as cyan blood poured out of the wound. Suddenly the door slammed open, 2 more figures rushing in. One went straight to blue, cupping his hand gently and applying pressure. "I-Inky!" Blue stammered as ink wiped off the blood with his shirt. "I-inky he b-bit me!" The other person turned to look at dust, blood smeared on his chin. The figure walked over calmly and stared down at dust, then slammed his knee into his face.

“Oh blue, you need to be careful” ink warned as he wrapped a bandage around blues hand “the setidives wear off different on different people, and not everyone is happy when they wake up”. Blue nodded and sniffed, rubbing a tear away with the palm of his hand. 

A sudden loud yelp made blue flinch and turn to see what was happening. The other in the room had purple blood on his hand and a tooth was laying on the floor. “No! Dream don’t break him!” Blue exclaimed, jerking away. Ink took blues hand back and finished clipping the bandage in place, planning a kiss on top. “But he did hurt you. He shouldn’t get off free” ink explained calmly, Blue hesitating and nodded. 

Dream smiled a wide, crooked smile “so he’s mine then?” He asked. Blue nodded slowly “but don’t break him! I still want him pretty”. Dream looked back at dust with ill intent in his eyes. “I think… we should put in his magic blocker. Don’t want him trying anything” Dream hissed with an amused tone. “But… is that safe?” Ink asked. Dream shrugged as he went to a cabinet, opening it up and fishing around a bit. “I’m gonna give him a paralytic first” he said, filling a needle with a milky liquid “as long as he’s still it’ll be fine”. 

Dream went up to dust, and being wary of his teeth, stuck the needle between two of dusts vertebrae. Dusk flinched as he pushed the needle deeper, injecting the substance into his spinal cord. Dust barked a laugh as Dream pulled back “HA. You think this is a good idea? I have friends. They’ll find me and beat you to a pulp. Then hang your body’s from a flagpole” he sneered, his back slowly going numb. 

Ink smirked “you mean killer? He was a bitch to drag down” he teased “but he’s not coming. Unless you make a quick trip down the hall”. Dusts soul fluttered a bit. Fuck. “You know” Dream chimed in, laying a towel on the ground “I hear you two are really close. I wonder how close I could make you with a shock collar and some dog treats”. 

Dust try to ball up his fists, but only the tips of his twitched, then he quickly lost feeling in those too. “Fuck you” he said, his voice slurring as his jaw clenched up. 

Dream laid a few things out on the towel, including an odd vise like contraption and a strange drill; along with a small button with long wires trailing from the bottom, that was soaking in rubbing Alcohol. Satisfied with the limitations of dusts movement, Dream Undid the shackles and he fell onto his face unceremoniously. 

Dream dragged him onto the towel, resting his face on a pillow so the back of his head was facing up. He spat a mumbled cuss as Dream pulled his arms out to the sides, laying them palm down. “I don’t think I’ve ever done this not on a table” Dream said as he dunked a cloth in the alcohol “eh, first time for everything”. Dust hissed softly as the cold fabric touched his neck. 

Dream picked of the vice with a grunt and sat it down next to dusts head. He got on his knees and straddled over dusts back, sitting on his back and making him grunt. He picked up the vice again and carefully set it over dusts head, positioning it so a hole was just above his cervical vertebrae. “Wait” blue choked “shouldn’t you give him something for the pain? I hear it hurts bad even  _ with  _ anesthetic”. A wave of dread settled over dust as Dream screwed the drill into the hole. “Huh, probably should… I think we might be out, actually” he said teasingly “oh well. He’ll just have to  _ deal with it”.  _

  
  


Dust wanted to scream; wanted to kick and shout, but his body wouldn’t respond to his thoughts. He couldn’t even blink as something cold pressed against his neck. Then, a small click and. 

Pain. Searing agony. Fire filled every nerve in his body. At first it was a slicing pain, but It quickly turned to burning, as if someone had set him on fire. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die. Holy fuck let him die. He could do nothing as the drill bore deeper into his bone, ripping up the layers of marrow with painful accuracy. The pain almost got worse as the machine stopped; Dream being non to careful as he pulled the device off of dust. 

“What? Does it not hurt? Why aren’t you saying something?” Dream teased as he wiped away the blood pooling out of the hole. He pulled the button out of the jar and carefully let the wires slide into 5 tiny holes. As they slipped inside and tapped into the marrow, dust could feel the tiny tendrils latching against the bone, them his magic. 

With a pop the button fitted into the hole, and Dream did a final wipe of the blood. “There we go~” Dream said admiring his work. He rolled dust over to his back; him not able to react as the button was jostled. “Oh don’t be a bitch” Dream laughed as he saw the tears streaming down dusts face “you know what, I think you’re missing something” Dream said, smirking. 

With a  _ ping  _ he caught dust in his blue magic, lifting him onto the bed. He fished through a cabinet for a moment before pulling out a plastic mask thing. He approached dust and lifted his head, buckling the straps around his face. 

“Do you know what this is?” Dream asked, tapping on the plastic knowing full well dust couldn’t answer. He waited a second “it’s a mussel” he said, motioning for blue to come over. He pointed at the straps and blue nodded, running his fingers over the buckles and sealing them with magic. “This will only come off if blue wasn’t it to”. 

Dust blinked slowly as the drugs started to wear off. Dream leaned in closed to his face and grinned “do you know was mussels are used for?” He asked. “D-du-gs” dust mumbled, saliva dripping out of his mouth. Dreams smile widened “no. They're for dogs that  _ bite _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 5 in the morning a i did not sleep


	5. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresses and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This story includes the following 
> 
> Non consensual touching, non consensual kissing, non consensual drug use, emotional manipulation, forced chastity, forced feminization
> 
> Please read with caution

Nightmare groaned soft fingers brushed across his cheek. “Nightmare” a soft voice said; dream, He realised. “Hmm, dream” he mumbled, pressing his face into the hand “Good morning”. The hand pulled away and nightmare whimpered, a weight sinking the bed slightly. Gently nightmare was rolled onto his side, and a finger ran down his neck. 

It bumped into sore bone making nightmare yelp and shoot hands to grab his neck. His palm pressed against something small and cold before pain shot through the back of his skull. “Gah!” He cried and dream quickly pulled his hands away. “Shhh, no no don’t touch it” he cooed, rubbing the back of nightmares palms with his thumbs “I had them give you something a little stronger so it wouldn’t hurt, but it’s still healing”

Night made a small sound of confusion, a small string of spit leaking down his cheek. Dream wiped it off “your gonna be a bit loopy for a while”. Nightmare sighed and leaned his head back into his brother’s hand. It didn’t matter anyway… right? Dream gently lifted nightmares head into his lap, humming softly as he rubbed under his eyes. 

They stayed like that for a while, nightmare almost falling back to sleep, when a light knock on the door made him grumble. The handle jiggled and creaked open slightly. A head poked in. “Dream? You got a package” they said. “Oh! Awesome!” Dream clapped. He lifted nightmare off him gently and rushed to the door, taking the box “thanks blue!”

Blue nodded and smiled, closing the door behind him. Dream set the box down on the bed, picking off the tape. Nightmare whimpered and sat up slightly, looking at it questioningly. Dream open the box at nightmare saw fancy fabric. Nightmare laid back down, but Dream reached over and propped him up with a pillow. “Look!” He said cheerfully pulling out the top of a dress. It was a light purple with a tight collar and lace over the bodice. Pulling it out a little more revealed a short, two layered skirt with small black moons and stars sewn over it. 

Nightmare smiled “pretty” he mumbled, rolling his head. He never thought of Dream as the type to wear a dress, but if he wanted to he could; and nightmare would kill anybody that said otherwise. Dream laid the dress out on the bed, then satthe box onto the floor. He pulled a few other things out and set them on bed too, then turned to nightmare. “I’m glad you like it!” He said smiling, reaching forward and unzipping nightmares hoodie “I picked it out just for you!”

The comment didn’t register with nightmare as he allowed Dream to pull it off. “Hmm” he muttered “I’ll have to see if there’s something I can give you to make sure you don’t leak slime everywhere”. Dream lifted nightmares arms over his head and stared pulling of his t-shirt. “Wait” nightmare mumbled as Dream tossed it aside “n-no”. 

Dream ignored him, untying the drawstring on nightmares sweat pants. He always kept the cinched and knotted around his spine. Nightmare shot up as dream tugged then down “no. Dream stop” he said, the situation making him more lucid. Dream put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down “it’s ok. Just relax. I’m not doing anything” he cooed, pulling off the pants. 

Nightmare twitched as his boxers were removed, and looked up at his brother who was staring down at his bare body, teeth parted slightly. Dream leaned forward and rested his forehead against nightmares “you’re so pretty” he whispered, cupping his cheeks. Nightmare was debating what to do when Dream pressed his mouth against his, pushing so hard that he teeth pulled open. 

Dreams tongue slipped into nightmares mouth, gently in its movements as he pressed it against his brothers. Nightmare choked slightly as Dream pulled him up, deepening the kiss. His hands were floating above Dreams shoulders, shaking and unsure what to do. 

Dreams tongue continued to cox's nightmares, earning the occasion whine. Nightmare couldn’t stop his body from reacting as saliva filled his mouth and he drew his knees together. Dream used his thumbs to rub under his eyes, pulling away and breaking the kiss. 

Nightmare was laying there, still in shock with his mouth slightly parted, revealing yellow and purple saliva swirling together. Dream smiled and pet nightmares cheek. “Ok, lets see” he said mostly to himself as he scanned the articles of clothing. He picked up a pair of socks and began to unroll them, sitting back on his heels and pulling nightmares left leg into his lap. “You’re gonna to be so pretty” he said as he slid the sock onto nightmares leg, pulling it up his femur. 

Nightmare shivered at the feeling. He never really liked socks, usually opting to go barefoot or wear sandals if he had to. Socks made him feel a bit trapped. Dream started to hum as he moved onto the other leg, then pulled at the fabric so it laid down pretty. “Good!” He said excitement covering his face. 

Dream picked up a pair of light grey underwear, parting nightmares legs slightly. He giggled at the sight of nightmares pelvis glowing a faint purple “awww your so cute” he said pressing his fingers lightly against the bone. Nightmare flinched and dream giggled again. “Ok calm down” he said calmly putting on the garment.

Nightmare rolled his head off the pillow. He had been trying to sit up but apparently that was to much to ask. Dream reached forward and pulled the pillow away, laying Nightmare flat. He picked up something that clanked softly, and lifted nightmares hips up, sliding something underneath him. Nightmare flinch again as something cold and heavy wrapped around his pelvis, a few little  _ snaps _ holding it in place. Nightmare lifted his head a little, seeing as Dream fed a thick strip of leather through small belt loops on a stiff leather surface that wrapped around his pelvis and two loops hooked over his iliac crests. He watched with wide eyes as Dream slipped a heart shaped lock through where all the straps came together and closed it with a  _ click _ . 

Nightmare stared at himself, denial and fear flooding through him. No. No this wasn’t happening, Dream would  _ never _ do this. “Look at that~” Dream whispered, leaning down and kissed the leather “locked away like it should be. And all mine~”

Dream picked up the dress and unzipped the back, pulling nightmare into a sitting position and slipping his arms into the sleeves. Dream lifted him slightly and tucked the back of the skirt under his legs. Dream stood and walked around the bed, sliding behind nightmare and zipping up the fabric. Tears welled is nightmares eyes as Dream came around front and with a smile, reached up and wiped the tears of his brothers face. 

Dream propped nightmare up and adjusted the cuffs and collar, smoothing down the dress. “Look at how pretty you are!” He said cheerfully. Nightmare was starting to hyperventilate, his chest heaving and straining the fabric. “Oh no, hunny calm down it’s ok” Dream said opening the bedside tables drawer and pulling out a pill bottle. He dumped one into his palm and set the bottle, leaning towards nightmare.

“Come on, open” he said, taking nightmares face. Nightmares hands caught on dreams wrists and he shook his head “no! No st-“. Dream shoved his fingers into nightmares mouth, prying it open and pressing the pill to his cheek. “Shhh, this will help you feel better. I promise” Dream assured, holding in in place as nightmare batted against him weakly.

Once most of the pill was dissolved, Dream let go of nightmare, and he fell over. Nightmare had tears streaming down his face as Dream pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “Just close your eyes. I’m right here” Dream said. As nightmare faded from consciousness, that sentence seemed a lot less comforting than it used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m am going insane
> 
> Also I feel like nightmares is the only person he would treat “well” Or not mutilate Given the chance


	6. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue is a manipulative little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like this one...
> 
> warning! the following chapter contains the following  
> non-consensual touching, non-consensual choking, manipulation, rape, non-penitrative rape, panic attacks, hysteria, implications of child abuse, implications of sexual assault of a minor, implications of child grooming, PTSD
> 
> please read with caution

Red was trembling and rocking back and forth, whispering to himself. 5 days had passed and he had dropped into a state of hysteria. “Shhh it’s ok” he whispered to himself “the walls are watching me and the sky is falling but shhhh everything is  _ fine. _ He’ll be back. He’ll come back and hurt me” he smiled, tipping over and giggled. The chains clanked against the bed frame as he rolled around, clicking his tongue. It was fine. This is fine.

He bareilly noticed when the door unlocked, but when the door opened his head snapped up. “YES” he screamed jumping across the bed and lunged towards the light, only to be yanked back by the chains. Blue flipped on the lights and rushed to red “hey, hey” he said grabbing red under the arms. Red ignored blue as he burst into tears “p-pease! I-m so-rry” he begged, breathes coming in short and ragged. “Hey, shhh, calm down baby” blue rubbed reds back slowly, red going limp as he gasped and sobbed “i-i-i-m sor-ry”. 

Blue pulled Red's head into his shoulder, stroking his head and back. “It’s ok. You're ok. I’m sorry, it’s ok”. Red slowly calmed down, tears streaking his face and the back of blues shirt. “Thatssss it, calm down baby” blues said, kissing reds cheek and picking him up, lying him down on the bed and stroking his cheeks “its gonna be ok”. Red hicked and snot dripped down his face, blue using his shirt to wipe it away.

The hands left reds body and he started to shake “n-o don’t leave me” he whimpered, a new wave of tears flooding through him. Blue walked around the bed and sat down. Pulling red up into his chest. “I’m sorry” he cooed, stroking his cheek “I shouldn't have been so extreme”. Red whimpered and pushed his face into blues hand, making him sigh and smile. “Look. i don’t want you to be scared here” Blue said, taking Red's hands “what was it that made you upset? I want to make sure i don’t do anything to make you upset”

Red sat there calming his breathing before answering. “T-the d-d-ark” he whispered, clutching at blues shirt. “The dark?” blue asked and red nodded “alright, i’ll keep the lights on. I won’t leave you in the dark”. Red nodded slightly, tears streaming down his face.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, blue gently stroking down his back and hummed.

Blue kissed the back of his neck “how about i make it up to you?”. Red nodded again, trying to tap out and fall asleep. He was jolted to attention when blue slipped a hand down the front of his shorts. “W-wait” red squeaked as light fingers brushed over his ilium, making his knees buckle. “It’s ok” blue assured as he moved down to the pubis “i’ll make you feel good, i promise”. Red whimpered as his shorts were taken off and careful hands explored the bones “See? Doesn’t that feel nice?”

Red squeezed his eyes closed tightly, tears dripping onto the sheets. The feeling of fingers running over the holes in his sacrum brought back stinging memories. Memories of long fingers probing and invading his most personal parts. He wanted to burst into tears.

but these fingers weren’t long. They weren’t wrought or aggressive. They were small and gentle and didn’t  _ hurt _ . It felt  _ good _ . 

Red let out a small, shameful moan, arching into the fingers and making blue smile. A thin layer of echo started to form under blues fingers, swirling and morphing into thick lips, wet with need. “Look at you~” blue cooed, spreading apart his libia and thumbing his clit “a pretty pussy, just for me”.

Whimpered as blue slid a finger inside him. He wasn’t sure why he always made a vagina. It was Especially odd considering he was a boy, but it might have been the fact that it was beaten into him his entire childhood. 

Red was ripped from his thoughts as blue slid in another finger, pumping in and out slowly. “Doesn’t that feel so good?” He asked smirking as reds hips bucked involuntarily. 

_ No  _ red thought  _ no. No, stop. Please  _

He want to scream. It was to familiar. It was so familiar yet so different. If felt  _ so good.  _ Red gasped as blue quickened his motions; wet squelches filling the room and making red blush. “That’s it~” blue cooed as he curled up his knuckles, rubbing roughly against red walls “are you gonna cum for me?” He asked, lightly slapping his cheek. 

Red whimpered as a hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing his airway shut. That pushed him over, choking for air as his toes curled, and red liquids covered blues hand. 

“Look at that~” blue said, pulling back his hand and staring at his cum covered fingers. Red twitched and whined, drawing his knees into his chest. Oh god, why? 

Blue giggled at the reaction, rolling red over and holding his hands in his view. “Look” he said, spreading his fingers, thick arousal stringing between them. Tears spilled over reds eyes as blue forced his fingers into reds mouth. He could taste the slight sourness of himself as his tongue instinctively ran over the bones, licking off the slick. Blue pulled them out with a small pop, laying down next to red and pulling him against his chest. “You’re so pretty” he cooed, rubbing his finger in small circles on the back of reds neck. “get a good sleep” he whispered as red closed his eyes “you’re gonna have a bad headache tomorrow”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember! God hates all of use, and we're going to hell ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error get mad and ink finds it funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains the following,
> 
> non-consensual body modification, non-consensual medical procedure, borderline mutilating, non-consensual filming, non-consensual bondage, forced gagging, forced stimulation, vibrators, sex toys, overstimulation

Error was slowly starting to fall asleep. He had been cursing, yelling and yanking on his chains for the last two days. Or maybe longer? Maybe shorter? He couldn’t remember, the time kinda melted together after a while. The chemicals in the soap had dried out his mouth and throat, caking it in a dry layer of sudds. His eyes were raw and he could barely keep them open. 

Giving in to his body, he fell slack against the chains, letting his head hang. “God damn you” he whispered, closing his eyes. Just a little nap… just for a few minutes…

Errors heads shot of a pillow. He gasped and pressed his fist to his sternum. Danm, what a dream. He sighed and slide his hand down the back of his head. Wait, did he change his bed sheets? His hand bumped into something on the back of his neck, and a stabbing pain shot through the back of his head and eyes. “FUCK!” he yelled doubling over and smacking his face into the headboard “Fuck, fuck”.

He laid there for a moment, letting the pain subside, before pulling himself off the bed. A look around confirmed that his memories were  _ not  _ in fact a dream. He stumbled a bit as he walked around, opening drawers and cabinets, searching for something that might be useful. Most of them were locked, but the few that weren't gave error a sinking scene of dread. The most useful thing he could find was a small bottle of some sort of medication, and a multitude of cuffs and ropes. 

Going into the bathroom he found the soap and toothbrush, sitting innocently on the sink. Glancing around a little red dot caught his eye. He stood on the toilet and peered into the vent, seeing a small red dot blinking behind it. Camera. “Fucking sadist” error growledjusmp down and pacing around the room, looking for more cameras. He found three; one above the door, one over the bed, and one in the corner, looking over the majority of the room. There was a blind spot if he squeezed behind the headboard and sat down in the gap beneath the mattress, but it was a tight fit. Still, good to know, just in case.

He was walking the length of the room, back and forth, when the door creaked open. Error growled as ink locked the door behind him. “I see you found my eyes” he teased, sitting on the bed. Error pressed his back against the wall, opening his mouth to retort. “Ah ah ah” ink interrupted, wagging his finger “you remember what happened last time you didn’t shut the fuck up?”. Error bit his tongue and ink smiled “perfect”.

Error watched with narrow eyes as ink crossed to the cabinets, Pulling out a key and undoing one of the locked drawers. “So, l’m not sure what i want to do with you yet” he said, fishing through the contents “usually i’d use you for myself, but i'm not in the mood. Maybe later. Im thinking…”. Ink pulled out a few ropes and a ball gag. Error twitched “no. absolutely not” he hissed, making ink laugh “Sweet heart, last time I checked you didn’t have a say anymore”.

Erre made a bolt to the door, yanking on the handle before ink slammed him against it “HA, thats not gonna work, keep trying things and i’ll rip your legs off”, err struggled as ink wrapped the rope around his wrists and neck, then used it to drag him over to the bed. Error clawed at the ropes, gasping for air as ink cinched the ropes against the headboard. Ink grabbed his flailing hands, wrenching them behind his head and binding them with the rope. 

With the tension lifted slightly from the ropes error gasped in air, flexing his fingers to get the feeling back into them. Ink started humming as he shoved the gag between errors teeth, pulling the straps tight around his skull. With a bit more effort ink bent errors knees into his chest, threading the rope between his fibula and tibia, forcing his legs open and against the headboard. “Good” ink said, pulling a pair of scissors out of the bedside table.

Error shot glares of death at ink as he slid one of the blades under errors shorts, snipping off the fabric and pulling it away. “Ghhmm hmmf” error growled around the silicone ball, spit dripping down his chin as his shirt was cut off too. “Oh shush, be glad i didn’t start breaking bones” ink teased as he went back to the dresser. He smirked as he pulled out a pack of pill vibrators, along with a large dildo. Errors eyes widened with rage as he struggled against the ropes, throttling himself in the process. Ink laughed as he reached into errors ribcage, taping the remote of the pills to the underside of his sternum “you look cute like that” he teased, taping the pills over his spine and the inside of his femers. 

“So, i have about… three hours to kill, and after that i can just forget about you, so” ink pressed the button and error groaned, the vibrators jumping to life and stimulating his bones. “Gmmmmhh” he grumbled deep in his throat, cursing at himself as a layer of gel built up around his pelvis. “Good boy” ink said, stroking his fingers up his pubic symphysis making error squeak. 

Blush covered errors face as ink guided the gel upwards, stroking the underside of errors dick. Ink picked up the dilldo, rubbing it over errors face to get it covered in saliva. “Hey, don’t look at me like that” ink chuckled, sliding the tip over errors ass “it would hurt a lot more without it”. Ink slowly pushed the plastic into error, making his eyes widen and toes curl. A long shameful moan as it pushed past the muscles and slid into place. “Perfect” ink said, mostly to himself as he twisted it slightly, making sure it was in place “good”

He pressed a small button on the base of it, error choking back a moan as it began to move around inside him, stimulating his walls and back. He arched forward slightly then slumped back, banging his head against the back of the bed. “Don’t do that” ink said as he wiped off his hands, slipping his gloves back on “you’ll dent the wood”

Ink stood and straightened his shirt, making his way to the door. “GHM!” Error exclaimed, hitting his knuckles against the wood and whining. Ink smirked “you’ll be fine. It’ll teach you to respect me” he said “and I’ll be good practice for when I throw you in the basement. It’ll be fun to watch you get torn to shredded”. Ink slammed the door behind him, a soft click following as he locked it. 

Errors eyelights were already going fuzzy as they rolled to the back of his head. He stared at the ceiling, twitching and moaning as the most sensitive parts of his body were stimulated. He tried to shift the dildo out, but only Succeeded in shoving it further in, the vibrating tip jabbing into his prostate. Error whined as he tapped his head against wood, his fingers going numb as the ropes pull his wrists numb. Fucked

That’s what he was

Really god damn fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm talking to a friend and she's reminding me I'm a really bad person.....
> 
> I also haven't written a good smut in a hot minute, I'm losing my mojo


	8. shock collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dust and killer say hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter includes the following
> 
> self-harm, electricity, tasing, physical abuse, non-consensual bondage/ restraining, abuse of power, forced relationships, forced sexual relationship, non-consensual touching, forced kissing, (borderline?) forced oral sex, dehumanization
> 
> please read with caution

Dust was sitting near the wall, banging his head against the concrete. He had managed to break a hole in the drywall and traumatized the poor soul trying to sleep, so he was dragged kicking and screaming down the hall into a different room. A bright purple bruise stained his forehead, and around the mussel from being rammed into the wall. He had tried ripping it off; cracking it open, clawing at the straps, running it under water to loosen the leather, but all he managed to do was almost drown himself. Blue had threatened to tie him to the bed if he kept hurting himself; a loud hiss fixed that problem. 

As he continued to bash in his face, dreams words sunk into his head.  _ “you mean killer? He was a bitch to drag down”  _ that was a lie. It had to be a lie. Killer wouldn’t let that happen, at least not without someone losing a limb.

_ “You know, I hear you two are really close. I wonder  _ how  _ close I could make you with a shock collar and some dog treats”.  _ That was… concerning. What did he mean by ‘close’? To be honest he could mean stapling them together, or breaking off their limbs to play legos or something.

But shock collars and dog treats? He didn’t like the implications of that… 

With a groan he pushed himself away from the wall, hitting the back of his head on the floor, and jostling the magic blocker. “Fffffffffffffffuck” he hissed, his hand hovering over the small button. How much would it hurt to try and yank it out? Probably a lot. Dust rolled over, resting his chin on his hands and staring under the bed. There were a multitude of boxes and cases underneath, along with a pile of shadows he couldn’t distinguish. Before he could crawl forward far enough to see, the door swung open and he jumped, smacking his head against the bed. “Jesus christ!” he hissed, glaring at blue. 

“Oh, im sorry” blue said, rushing to dust and yanking his head up, pressing him against his chest and kissing his forehead. Dust shot his hands up to claw at blues back, but his body froze as a weight pressed down over his sternum. “Blue. we talked about being careful with him” ink sighed as he dragged dust across the floor “if you want hugs go to someone who  _ won’t  _ try and break your arms off”. Blue nodded, leaning against the wall and scratching his arms. Dust glanced at the door, wondering if he could make a run for it, but his eyes widened as he did a double take. Standing in the doorway with the smuggest smile on his face was dream, and in his arms was killer, head lolled back and eyes closed. 

“What?” dream teased “did you think i was spitting shit?” he closed the door with his foot, and ink locked it with a smirk. Dream tossed killer to the ground, him flopping lifelessly on the floor. “What the fuck did you do to him?” dust muttered as the blue magic was lifted, ink still on stand by to grab him if he tried anything. Dream laughed as he walk to the bed, reaching under it and pulled out a box filled with chains and cuffs. “I hit him in the back of the head with a floor tile” he said nonchalantly, sorting through them and picking out two long ones, and two short ones. “I offered him a drug instead, but he tried to attack me sooo… i’d say he earned it.”.

Using magic he lifted the two longer chains to the ceiling, attaching them to hooks and locking them in place. He fastened the other two to rivets in the floor tugging on them to make sure they were secure. Dust slowly scooted over to killer, poking him in the shoulder. No reaction. He hit him a little harder. Nothing. He rolled him over and peeled open one of his eyes. His eyelights were out. “God damn…”.

Dream went back to fishing through boxes while ink lifted killer into the air. Dust went to grab him but he ended up slammed against the wall. Killer was lifted to the cuffs, his wrists snapped into the ceiling, and his ankles to the floor, leaving him with his arms above his head, and legs parted, toes dragging on the floor as he hung limp. While dust was distracted watching his friend dream snuck up behind him, pouncing on him and pinning him against the floor. “Get off!” dust yelled as his arms were pinned to his sides.

Dream laughed and he slipped something cold around dusts neck, latching it into place with a loud snap. “Get. OFF!” dust screamed reaching out for his magic, getting nothing out of it. Dream ignored him, pulling off his hoodie and chucking it across the room. Shifting his weight to get better control of dust, he started to stick small stickers over the inside of his ribcage and spine, making him flinch as one was stuck to the back of his sternum. 

Dream started to hum as he ripped off dusts shorts, still ignoring his shouts of protest. He suck more of the stickers on his femurs and pelvis, putting to on his sacrum, one on the top, and one on the bottom. Dream palmed something small and stood up, dusts hands shooting to his neck and clawing at the collar. When that didn’t do anything he tried to pick of the stickers, but the adhesive was strong and hurt to pull at. 

Suddenly, a strong shock split through him, emanating from all the stickers “GHHAA!! FUCK” he screamed, tripping over himself and faceplanting strait into the concret. Dream laughed and pressed a button on the thing he had pocketed. “you scream so  _ fucking  _ loud” he teased, dust clutching his chest. Dream looked over to ink and he nodded, stepping away from killer. “Good, blue take of the mask, and BE CAREFUL” dream said, grabbing a bucket and going to the bathroom. 

Blue slowly and carefully undid the buckles on the mussel, letting it drop to the floor and jumping back. Dust considered spinning around and attacking him, but the daggers ink was shooting him kept his reaction to a low growl. Dream came out of the bathroom with the bucket filled, going over to killer and throwing the water over him. 

Killers eyes shot open as he gasped, then started to cough violently as water flooded into his skull, “what the hell?!” he choked, hanging in the chains as he tried to get solid footing. His eyes darted around the room, landing on dust. “Oh” he said frowning slightly “you were supposed to come break me out”. Dust smirked “same on you” he teased.

A short shock made dust yelp and dragged his attention back to the room around him. “Such a cute reunion” dream mocked as he, Ink, and blue sat down on the bed. “Alright” he continued, fiddling with the taser remote “here’s how this is gonna work. I’m gonna tell you to do something. If you do it, you will be left alone. If you don’t, well” he smirked and pressed the button, making dust yelp and grind his teeth. “Understand?” dream asked. Dust nodded.

“Goody!” dream said, clapping a little. He handed the remote to blue “you can handle this”. Dust grumbled a little making dream giggle. “Ok! First order, strip killer” dream said. Dust froze “what?” he hissed, looking between killer and dream. “Did you not hear me? I said strip him. Take off his clothes.  _ All of them _ ” dust hesitated and glanced at killer;getting a worried and mad look. ‘ _ Don’t you dare _ ’ killer mouthed.

Dust slouched over, painfully aware of his own bare body. “No” he spat, making dreams smile widen. “Is that your choice?” he asked and blue smiled, pressing the button. Dust screamed as his knees buckled in; his body was filled with a burning stimulation and every place the stickers were felt like it was being stabbed. And not the fun stabbing, like carving things into his arms; this was like someone wedging a blade to the hilt, then twisted it back and forth. “Holy FUCK! God, shit shit!” he screamed, pounding his fists into the floor. Blue turned it off and dust collapsed to the floor, gasping as tears welled in his eyes. “You need to watch your language” blue said “i don’t like it when my pets swear”.

Dust was breathing heavily, ribs rattling with every breath. “So, will you do it now?” dream asked innocently, dust growling. Blue pressed the button and he curled into a ball “FINE! Dear god!” he shrieked and the electricity cut off. He laid there panting for a moment before dragging himself to wobbly feet. A pair of kiddy scissors floated in front of his face and he grabbed them with a huff. “Be nice with those” ink cooed as blue leaned against his shoulder. Dust walked to killer and looked up at him. “I’m gonna kill you” he hissed then raised his chin, giving dust an approving eye roll.

Dust sneered and slipped the scissors under killers shirt, struggling to cut with the dull blades. He tore of the rest of the shirt, then went to hacking off his shorts. He let them drop to the floor, leaving killer in his boxers. then turned to the trio, crossing his arms. “I said  _ all _ his clothes,” dream reminded, making killers face twitch “hell no” he hissed. Dream shrugged and blue pressed the button again, dust collapsed to his knees “FUCK YOU!” he screamed clutching the scissors so hard his knuckles turned purple. The power was cut and dust glared up at killer.

Killer huffed and bit his tongue, turning his head away “you’re so dead” he muttered as dust sliced off the last article of clothing. He threw the scissors at the wall, the plastic snapping into two pieces. “There! Happy?! I did what you said, now leave me alone!” dust huffed, hands curled into tight fists.

Dream barked a laugh “thats funny” he chuckled “no. i don’t think i will. I'm not done playing with you yet”. Blue moved to say something but stopped and crossed his arms. Dream turned to him “what? Whats wrong?” he asked, his tone changing instantly to one of caring and compassion. Blue huffed softly “you act like he’s  _ yours _ . But he’s mine. Why should you decide what happens to him”. Dream was quiet for a second, then gently cupped blues cheek, turning him towards himself. “You’re right” he said “he is yours. I got a bit carried away, but i just want him to know its not ok to hurt you. Is there anything i can do to make it up to you?”

Blue sat in silence, thinking for a second, then perked up a bit. “You could let me play with nightmare!” he said, looking at dream with a big smile. Dream hesitated for a second, and blue frowned “nevermind” he mumbled. Dream sighed “fine. But you need to be really careful". Blue hugged him with a grin “thank you!” he said, and dream smiled a little, worry still on his face. “Do you want to pick the next order” he asked and blue nodded, his grin growing.

“Hmmm” he mumbled looking over at killer and dust “i know!” he hover his finger over the button “kiss”. 

“WHAT?” dust and killer snapped. “ _ Fuck  _ no. i’d rather eat out an electrical socket” killer snapped and dust choked back a laugh. Blue frowned and hit the button, dust contorting in pain as electricity shot through him. “I’m not gonna kiss my best friend!” dust shreked slamming his head against the wall. Killers face turned confused at that statement. Blue hit the button again and dust gasped, stumbling slightly. “I kiss my friends” blue said with a smile “why won’t you?”. Dust eyed him with anger as he walked to killer, pecking him quickly on the cheek, making him flinch. “Happy?” dust hissed between clenched teeth. Blue smirked. “Hmm, no. not enough tongue. I want a  _ real  _ kiss. On the mouth” he ordered, dusts eye twitching. He went to retaliate but killer interrupted. “Dust. stop” he hissed “don’t be a pussy. I’ll castrate you later”. Dust glared at him, nodding slowly. He went up to killer and cupped his cheeks in shaking hands. He stared at killer for a moment. His eyes were half lidded and he was acting bored, but there was fear deep in his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ” he muttered,standing on his toes and latching his mouth to killers. Killer slowly parted his teeth, letting dust slip his tongue into his mouth. He grumbled deep in his throat as his tongue flinched away from dusts, then relaxed as the muscle explored his mouth. “mmm” dust groaned, running his tongue over the back of his teeth. Killer pressed himself against dust, twisting his wrists in the cuffs trying to pull them free.

“Fuck you” dust muttered against killer as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, wrapping his around dusts, and pushing against it. Hard. dust reached up and grabbed killers top ribs, trying to keep himself steady as the two of them fought for dominance. God, why was he getting turned on by this? Killers knees buckled as his face flushed red. He bit down on the soft flesh, drawing a pleased whimper from dust. 

Dust pulled away, a thin string of saliva dripping to his chin. He took a step back and wiped off his face, turning to blue “happy?” he hissed and blue smirked. “Very”.

Killer stared down at his feet, joints flushed red. Blush painted his face and down the back of his neck. “Aww, is that all it takes to get to going?” Ink teased, blue giggling “dust, why don’t you help him out”. Dust stared at ink, not quite sure what he ment, but as his body was enveloped in blue magic, and he was forced to his knees in front of killer, dread sank into him. “You didn’t have a problem using your tongue on top, now you can use it on the bottom”. 

Dust didn’t even think as he was released from inks grip, lunging towards the bed teeth bared “FUCK YOU!” He shrieked, electricity coursing through him. “Sorry but I don’t like that behavior,” blue said calmly, twisting the dial and upping the power. Dusk shrieked and slammed his head against the floor, tears spilling over his face. “Do it” blue ordered again as dust laid there convolcing and yelling “NO!” Dust screamed, his voice cracking as his mouth filled with foam. Killers eyes went from dust to the trio and back to his friend. He frowned with a huff

“DUST!” He yelled, startling everyone. Dream held up a hand and blue turned off the tasers. “I swear to all that is holy, shut the fuck up!” He snapped. “Just do what they say, you scream like a little bitch and it’s annoying”. His tone was firm and unwavering, but his eyelights were pin pricks and he was trembling ever so slightly. 

“Killer I-“ dust started but was quickly cut off “no. Shut up. Stop talking. The sooner you get it over with the sooner I can go back to sleep”. Killer squeezed his hands into fists, and stared up at the ceiling; there was one thought going through his head on an infinite loop- don’t make a sound. Dust stared up at his friend, legitimately concerned. “what did they do to you?” he asked. Killer said nothing, swallowing. 

Dust sighed as he took killers femers in shaking hands, pulling them apart slightly. He let the bridge of his nose rest against killers pelvis for a moment, then let his tongue fall from his mouth. Killer jumped as something wet and warm pressed against his pubis, sliding up the ischium. The feeling was unsettling, but there were traces of pleasure in the movement. His knees were trembling as he stood on his toes, both trying to push into and away from the sensation.

“You’re adorable like that” dream teased, killer taking a sharp breathe, “ _ s-shut up _ ” he hissed, trying to focus. He needed stay quiet, keep still, not react. DON’T react. He twisted his wrists around, grabbing onto the chains. He breathed out and pulled himself up slightly, dust loosening his grip. Killer squeaked softly, biting his tongue; blue smirking at the reaction. 

A thin layer of red gel started to form over killers pelvis, dream tapping inks shoulder to point it out, making him chuckle. “Ok, stop” blue said, dust pulling away as the jel started to thicken. He wiped off his face and glared at him. Blue smiled, staring back. “Alright. Im done for today” he said standing up, dream and ink following. “No, leave him” blue said when ink went to undo the chains “let them have their reunion. We can continue later”.

Ink shrugged and went to the door with dream. “You’re just gonna leave him there?” dust hissed, all of them ignoring him. “So dream, when can i play with nightmare?” blue asked, smiling and batting his eyes. Dream sighed and smiled “i’ll tell him tonight, and you can do it tomorrow”. Blue smiled and nodded exiting the room, ink shooting a smirk at killer and dust before locking the door.

Dust stood there for a moment before shaking his head. “Fucking digentrets” he muttered as he went to the pile of his clothes, he grabbed his hoodie and went to killer, tying it around his waist. “Thanks” killer mumbled as dust pulled on the rest of his clothes. He flopped down against the wall and started picking at the stickers, trying to pull them off. I seemed the longer they were stuck to his bone, the more stuck they became, the adhesive seeping into him. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. “So…” dust mumbled, “did they drill that thing into your head?” he asked. Killer stared at the floor and nodded. “I’m sorry” he mumbled.

Dust crooked his brow “why the fuck are  _ you  _ appogizing?” he asked and killer laughed a little, making dust smile. “How's your head?” he asked, changing the subject. Killer smirked, “I think there are still some linoleum shards stuck back there” he said, shifting in the chain to stand. Dust nodded and they sat in silence for a minute.

“We’re gonna die here, aren’t we” he whispered, and killer giggled. “Probably. But we’ll take a few of them out along the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that the longest parts of these stories are the ones that are centered around abuse and shit? its so fun lol
> 
> one day I will make a cute, wholesome story
> 
> just not yet lol


	9. dripping liquid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is a manipulative little shit and nightmare has a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter contains
> 
> emotional abuse, emotional manipulation, non-consensual drug use, non-sexual restraining, panic attacks
> 
> please read with caution

Nightmare was acutely aware of someone lifting his hand up. He wasn’t sure when he had dozed off; he remembered hands leaving his body, and the lights being turned off, but after that everything went blank. There was a small pinch on the back of his hand, and he groaned softly. The slight feeling turned to a stabbing pain in an instant. He yelped and tried to yank his hand away, but it was held strongly. “I know, im sorry, '' said a soft voice, as something cold pressed against the pain. Nightmares eyes fluttered open and his brother's smiling face filled his view.

As memories flooded back to him, tears started to well in nightmares eyes. “Oh honey” dream cupped nightmares cheeks in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs “i’m sorry, i didn’t think it would hurt that much. Oh don’t cry”. The pain in his hand was almost nonexistent as he gasped around sobs. “D-d-don’t touch me!” he whimpered, trembling in dreams arms. “Y-you’re n-ot my brother…”. Dream sighed as he lifted nightmare up slightly, propping him into a sitting position with a pillow. He ran his hand over the lacing of the dress, smiling softly, 

“I get it” he said as he picked up a thin tube “you’re upset, this is new for you, but i promise you'll get use to it”. Nightmare watched as dream lifted his hand again. The was a small, black thing embedded into the bone, the top of it poking out. Dream slipped the tube into the hole at the top of the black button, giving it a gently tug. “What…” nightmare questioned as dream picked up a needless syringe. “Its a drip” dream explained, fitting the syringe onto the tube, injecting the contents slowly “this will help with the slime. It won’t make whats already on you, but it should stop anymore from forming”.

Nightmare whimpered as he felt the cold liquid seep into his bone. “I know its not the most comfortable, but a permanent insert is the best way to do this. You’ll need a dose twice a day, so its the best way to do it”. Dream pulled the syringe out of the tube, then taped it down to his wrist. Nightmare brought his hand above his face and stared at the thing in his hand. Permanent? Was this really permanent? New tears filled his eyes as dream got up, walking over to the dresser and coming back with a tray. “Here, i made you dinner” he said, sitting it down on his lap “your favorite” he smiled.

Nightmare stared down at the plates; steamed shrimp and gravy rice, along with a glass of apple juice. Nightmare hiccup and burst into tears, chest rattling with each sob. “I’m not hungry” he whimpered, sliding the tray off himself and curling up “leave me alone”. Dream frowned and reached out, petting nightmares cheek. “Don’t touch me!” nightmare yelled, tipping over the tray and spilling the food all over the carpet “don’t touch me”. He started picking at the tape, but it was a lot stronger than normal tape. “No, nightmare don’t do that” he said, grabbing his wrist.

“NO” nightmare snapped, ripping his arm away and throwing off the blankets, jumping off the bed and falling almost immediately. “Nightmare. You need to calm down” dream slipped his arms under nightmares dragging him back onto the bed “you’re going to hurt yourself”. Dream flicked his wrist and blue magic contained nightmares thrashing. He pressed him against the bed as he went to the cabinets. Pulling out a set of padded cuffs he returned to the bed, sitting down and wrapping them around nightmares wrist. “No! N-no dream stop” he gasped, trying to pull free. He tried to call out to his tentacles, but he couldn’t reach them “p-please dream what are you doing? Let me go stop please”. 

Dream sighed as he attached nightmares wrists to the head board “shhh, calm down baby” he cooed, cinching another strap around his neck; pulling it snug, but not too tight and clipping it into place. Dream let go of his blue magic, nightmare immediately starting to pull against them. “I don’t want you to get hurt” dream said calmly, cupping his face and rubbing circles under his eyes “if you can't stay safe, then this is what has to happen”. Nightmare screamed and slammed his head against the bed frame “let me go!!” he shrieked. He expected his eyes to fill with goo, but his vision only blurred. He slammed back again, black stars popping behind his eyes.

He went to slam again but something soft was wedged behind his head. “Nightmare… is this really how this is gonna go? Am I going to have to keep you drugged constantly?”. There was genuine sadness in dreams voice as he rested his head against his brothers chest “I just want you to be happy here with me. I want you to be mine and  _ only _ mine.”

Despite the circumstances nightmare tried to calm down his breathing. His mind was trained to want to comfort his brother. He made a move to wrap his arms around his brother, but it was useless. 

“Dream” nightmare squeaked “i need you to leave”. Dream frowned and pet nightmares cheek, making him flinch. “I can’t do this right now. Please leave. I need you to leave me alone”. Dream pulled back his hand and hesitated, nodding slowly “ok….ok”. Dream picked up the bowls and the larger chunks of food, piling them onto the tray. “I’ll have someone come clean up the mess”. 

Dream closed the door softly and nightmare took a deep breath, then let out a wail. He yanked at the restraints and kicked at the bed, The lock on his pelvis clanked as he moved, reminding him of how trapped he was. “Stop it stop stop” he wailed, falling limp in the cuffs. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this in his room. He wanted this to be a bad dream, but he knew that was impossible. The fabric of the dress bunched up around his waist and he squeezed his eyes shut. His energy was quickly depleting, reducing him into desperate sobs. He let his head go limp as tears dripped onto the dress.

He was so tired. He shouldn’t be, but he was. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight, ima go back to my cave for a week


	10. learning lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error realizes that being a little bitch isn't the best idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter includes the following
> 
> forced bondage, vibrators. overstimulation, emotional manipulation, hand jobs
> 
> please read with caution

By the time the vibrators died, errors legs had gone numb. He moaned in relief as more tears slid down his face, his toes twitching as the dildo slowly slipped out of him, dropping into a puddle of his own slick. He had peaked 46 times since he last lost count. His mind was clouded with pain as his ass throbbed, overstimulated and sore. He twitched his fingers and whimpered, trying to shift into a more comfortable position, his hips pulling painfully making him wince. 

After a minute he decided that staying slack was the best choice. His echo stomach and inside of his thighs were caked in cum, itching and flaking off. He tried to swallow around the gag; the inside of his mouth filled with spit but oddly felt dry. He couldn’t feel his toes as they twitched, the ropes had dug into the bones, making them bruise yellow .

Error barely reacted when the door opened and the lights were flipped on. “Oh my, you look terrible,” ink teased and he sat down on the bed, reaching out and undoing the gag. Error gagged slightly as he was able to swallow properly. Ink took errors chin and tilled his face up ”you poor thing~”. Errors face was streaked with tears and saliva, eyelights blown out and lids heavy. “Please....” he groaned, lolling his head slightly, closing his eyes. 

Ink laughed “danm, you’re being so polite” he teased as he started picking at the knots, loosening the ropes “is this all it takes? Make you cum till you can’t keep your eyes open?”. Error moaned as the ropes went slack, falling away. He flexed his hands and slowly let his legs down. 

Ink smirked as error splayed out on his side, running a finger over his side. “You made quite a mess of yourself” he said softly, nudging apart his legs, earning a whimper “how about we get you cleaned up”. Ink kissed errors forehead then went into the bathroom.

Error twitch as he heard running water. His throat was horace, and with the pressure removed the pain was more pronounced. He tried to lift his head but his back was too stiff. He drew his knees to his chest, knees knocking painfully against each other. The water stopped and ink came out of the bathroom. “Alright” he said, pulling off his over shirt and picking up error bridle style. 

Errors cheek rested gently against inks tee-shirt, feeling his chest rise and fall. He squinted as he was carried onto the bathroom, the bright lights stinging his eyes. “There we go~” ink cooed as he sat error into a filled bathtub. The water was warm and nice against his bones, Making his stiff joints relax. Ink gently took errors arm, and began to softly scrub him with a luffa. He started to hum as error sighed, resting his head on the back of the tub. Ink moved to errors chest, scrubbing his ribs and sternum, then down to his stomach. The water started to turn a chalking blue as the dried liquids dissolved.

Gently spreading his legs, ink scrubbed off errors thighs and legs, being careful around the bruises. Switching to a softer sponge, ink let errors member rest against his hand as he wiped off the cake. Error flinched at the touch, making ink smirk “still so sensitive” he cooed, brushing over his tip and making him jump “Sweet baby”. Ink finished cleaning him off, then laid a towel out on the floor, lifting error out of the water and setting him down.

“There we go” ink said, rubbing errors face dry, then his shoulders and moved down the rest of his body. Ink tossed the used towel aside and grabbed a clean one. He wrapped him up and took him back to the bed, laying him out. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean white shirt, then back to error. He pulled the shirt over errors head, threading his arms through the sleeves; It was long and cut off around errors knees. 

Ink slide his hands up errors thighs, pushing away the fabric as his fingers slid over the gel. “You have such a beautiful body” he cooed, cupping errors hips “so beautiful. I wanna decorate it with ropes and gems”. Error flinched as ink kissed his inner thigh, smirking at the reaction. “You poor baby” he cooed as he let light fingers slide up errors length “let me help you”. Errors breathe hitched as ink let the tip of his finger tap against his tip. 

The head of his dick was swollen, dark blue magic gathered at the tip, almost as if it was asking to be touched. Error whimpered as ink made slow, circular motions around the mouth of his urethra. His body was beyond exhausted, and he desperately wanted to deconstruct the appendage, but he ached for stimulation where it mattered. “That's it, god boy” ink mumbled as he wrapped his other hand around the shaft, slowly pumping upwards. Error squeaked out a moan, shivering as a bead of precum was rung out, dripping onto ink's hand. “ _ Haaa _ ” error gasped, grabbing at the bedsheets. 

“Come on~ you’ll feel better” ink cooed, quickening his movements. Errors hips bucked as he moaned, toes curling as the pressure in his stomach grew painful. He moaned loudly as a tin trail of cum dripped from his tip. Ink drew out the feeling, tears slipping down his face. “Aww is that it?” ink teased, picking up the towel and wiping off his hands then error. Ink rolled error on his side, tucking his knees up, and draping a blanket over him. “You’re being so nice~” he cooed, kissing errors forehead “lets hope this little lesson sticks” 


	11. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter contains the following
> 
> implied child abuse, PTSD, emotional manipulation, threats, grooming
> 
> please read with caution

When red woke up he felt warm. He shifted slightly and groaned, curling his knees into his chest. The back of his head was pulsing with dull pain. His body was covered in something soft; thick heavy fabric was wrapped around him like a hug. He slowly opened his eyes, grateful that the lights were on. As he came to, red riggled one of his hands free, reaching up to rub his head. The edge of his hand lightly bumped into something small on the back of his neck, sending a shock of pain down his spine. He yelped, pulling his hand away quickly and rolled onto his stomach. Relaxing slightly he pulled the blanket off himself, sitting up. He was acutely aware he was naked. 

Gently this time, he lifted his hand and tapped the back of his neck. Another ream of pain shot through him, but he had felt something small and cold. Shakily, red slipped out of the bed, trying to balance on shaky legs. With a bit of effort he made his way to the tall mirror near the dresser, trying to twist his head enough to see the back of his neck. There was a small silver ‘button’ on the middle of his neck; the bone around it was bright red and small beads of blood were crusted around the edges. He whined softly as he stumbled back to the bed. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder; it was weighted, he could feel the heave beads in the fabric. It was nice. It felt safe.

He laid down slowly, resting against a pillow. Now that he was more awake, he was more aware of the heat of his body. His eyes started to flutter closed, and he pulled the blanket over him, he wanted to just go back to sleep. As he lay there, the memories of the night before flooded back. Tears pricked the corner of his eye socket. Oh god, why did he not do anything? He barely tried to stop it. He just laid there and  _ moaned _ while he was  _ violated _ . What was wrong with him? He hated his body. He always hated his body but this was worse. It was one thing to be strapped down against a cold table while eyes and hands scrutinised every bone. It was another to feel wanted. It was another thing to have warm, gentle hands caressing his body; feeling every curve of his ecto, holding him close and exploring his most sensitive parts. And it was another thing for it to feel  _ good _ . 

He whimpered, pulling the blanket over his face. It smelled like lavender. He heard the door slowly creak open then close. Light footsteps came closer and a hand rested on his back, making him jump. “Are you awake baby?” blue whispered, rubbing his back. Red whined and blue pulled down the blanket, stroking his cheek. He frowned a bit. “You feel a bit warm,” he said pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. Red nodded slightly pressing his face into the hand. Bleu perked up a bit “oh! Are you in heat!?” he exclaimed excitedly, ripping the blankets off of red, frowning when the bones weren’t flushed red. Red whined and grabbed at the blanket, trying to cover himself back up. Blue sighed and laid down behind red, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “I'm sorry you’re not feeling well” he said massaging reds shoulder “you must be hungry. I have some food coming down”.

Red shook his head “i’m not hungry” he mumbled, curling up. He was hungry, but he wasn’t eating. He felt like if he tried he would vomit. Blue frowned “you need to eat something” he cooed petting reds skull “when was the last time you ate something? When was the last time you drank something?”. Red shook his head again “im not eating” he said trying to wriggle out of blues grasp. Blue took his chin and jerked his head to face him. “If you don’t eat, I will  _ make _ you eat” he hissed. Red whimpered and blue let him go “will you at least drink something for me?” he sighed, and red hesitated, nodding slowly. Blue smiled “good boy” he said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Red pulled the blanket back over his shoulders, trying to cover himself. Blue hugged him from behind, slipping a hand down the front of the blanket and started drawing circles on Red's sternum. He closed his eyes and leaned into the lulling touches and relaxed into blues hands.

A light knock on the door blued away blues attention. He slipped away from red and went to the door, pulling it open. He whispered to the person on the other side for a minute then reached through and grabbed something. He closed the door and went back to the bed, setting a cup of juice on the side table. “Alright baby” he said and carefully lifted red into a sitting position “i got you some apple juice”. He took the cup and handed it to red. Reds stared at the liquid; he could see a faint reflection of his face on the surface.

Shakily, he lifted the cup to his mouth, drinking the cold juice. It was sweet and gave him a rush of energy. After he finished it he slowly layed back down, blue taking the cup from his hands. His head was going fuzzy as another rush of heat flooded him. Blue frowned and ran the back of his hand over reds forehead. “you really are hot,” he said softly as red rolled his head, closing his eyes. “Hmm, i’ll set up an appointment with boss” he muttered, mostly to himself. Red whined at the statement, blue pulling the blanket back over him. He kissed his cheek and stood up “i’ll let you rest for a while” he said, making his way to the door. He opened it slowly and locked it behind him. Red whimpered and curled up. He was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just kinda want to clarify that this isn't really a complex story. it was requested by a few people on my Wattpad, and it's pretty much just slightly coherent mini-stories. its not a full story so don't judge my storytelling from this lol


	12. dog treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killer gets PTSD worse than i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter includes
> 
> non-con, orgasm denial, PTSD, referenced PTSD, manipulation, oral sex, sex toys, forced oral sex, forced relationships
> 
> please read with caution

Killer grumbled deep in his throat and twisted his wrists in the chains. His ribs and joints were flushed bright crimson; sweat was beaded all over his bones and it took almost all his concentration to not let his echo form. His pelvis and hips were burning hot and extremely sensitive, even the touch of dusts jacket made him shiver. Holy fuck he was horny. 

Dust was in the bathroom examining the magic blocker in the mirror. He had smashed a small piece off and was holding it behind his head, moving it slightly till he got a good angle. The button was set into a divot in the bone, meaning if he could pull it out, he would need to wedge something under it. A small screwdriver or a piece of wire would do the trick. After that he wasn’t sure. He knew there were wires hooked into the hollow of his spine, but how they were attached or if they could be removed he wasn’t sure. 

The best course of action was probably to let it heal. It wouldn’t be as sensitive and he could manhandle it a bit more, but he was impatient. Still, the bone around it was bruised and even the gentlest touch sent a jolt of pain through his body. Dusk sighed and dropped the mirror shard into the sink, the glass clattering against the porcelain. He rubbed his temples as he left the bathroom, leaning against the wall and sliding down. He thought for a moment about glancing at killer, but decided against it. Killer had spent about ten minutes telling dust that he wasn’t allowed to look at him, listing off all the ways he could kill dust if he decided to ignore the order. 

Instead he laid down on the floor and looked under the bed. Boxes were shoved under it and the figures he couldn’t make out last time seemed to be blankets. He crawled over and grabbed one of the closest boxes, pulling it out. He shuffled through it a bit; mainly ropes and cuffs. He shoved it aside and grabbed another one. This box wasn’t cardboard, but thick wood with a lock on top. He tugged at the lock and looked at the bottom; a combination. He growled and kicked the box back under the bed, grabbing another one. It was locked too.

Going through all the box’s only gave him access to an assortment of sex toys and light bondage equipment. The only thing that could have been slightly useful was a large silicone rod. It could definitely knock out a tooth if he threw it hard enough. The rest of the boxes were locked, and even smashing them against the wall didn’t do shit. He could always go through every combination till he found the right one but that would be annoying. If he had something powdery it would be easier… still, something told him he was going to have a lot of free time. 

“Dust” killer growled, clanging the chains to get his attention. Dust sat up and made a small noise of acknowledgement, but refrained from looking at him. “I’m thirsty. Is there a cup in the bathroom?” Dust dragged himself off the floor and into the bathroom, shuffling through the cabinets. “Nope. I could fill up that bucket for you though” he called. Killer groaned and rolled his head back “fiiiine” he complained as dust walked to the bucket, bringing it back to the sink careful to just look at the floor. He turned the water on and it slowly started to fill, only to drain out when he turned it off. Lifting it slightly revealed a large crack across the bottom. “Fuck” he hissed and dropped it. 

“What?” Killer called “what ‘fuck’”. Dust slammed his face into the wall “the buckets broken” he mumbled, punching the wall lightly. Killer sighed and shifted to his feet “ah. Fuck indeed”. Dust smirked at the response. “Is there anything that could hold water, or should we just flood the room?” He asked. Dust chuckled “flooding it might not be the best choice, if you don’t want to drown” he teased “and unless you’re willing to drink from my hands the answer is no”. The two of them were quiet for a moment before killer broke it “fine” he muttered “but wash them first, I don’t know where you’ve been”. Dust glanced up at him for just a second; behind the red blush his expression was serious. 

Dust started scrubbing his hands under the water, getting in between the joints of his fingers. Normally killer would have just dealt with it, but he was acting really strange. What had they done to him? Cupping his hands together he filled them with water, carefully making his way to killer and holding them to his face. “Thanks” killer muttered as he drank the water. Dust was starting at the floor; killers toes were flushed red and a heavy, distinct scent wafted over him. Killer finished and dust shook off his hands, wiping them dry on his shorts. He went over to the bed and flopped down. “When do you think they’ll come back?” Killer asked and dust shrugged. 

As if in cue the door handle started rattling and the lock clicked open. Dust growled as the door opened and 3 familiar faces entered the room. Dreams lock the door behind them the. Drew a small remote out of his pocket. He clicked it once, sending a shock through dust making him yelp. “Off the bed” dream said with a wave. Dust hissed as he slunk back to the corner, blue ink and dream sitting down. Blue leaned against inks shoulder with a smirk “look who’s all ready to play” he teased, killer drawing his knees together. Dream handed the remote to blue and got up, making his way to killer. “Sure looks like it” he said and pulled the sweater off his waist, tossing it to the ground. Killer choked slightly as dream roughly stroked his fingers up his sacrum. He moved down and began rubbing his pubic symphysis between his thumb and forefinger. 

  
  


Dust made a move to lunge at dream, but a light  _ ping _ and a heavy weight on his chest stopped him. A quiet whimper squeaked out of killer, the abused bone flushed a violent red. “And hes got a strong will” dream pulled his hand away and killer shivered. “The fact he’s not soaking wet is weird, especially after no contact all night” dream said as he went back to the bed, fishing out one of the locked boxes and fiddling with the combo. Dust made a mental note of which one it was. 

Dream fished through the contests “you’ve got quite the resilience” he said, pulling out a small briefcase “let’s fix that~”. Setting it down on the bed, he flipped it open and pulled out a set of odd goggles; they had no lenses and were made of rubber, killers eyes widened as dream brought them to him. “Oh fuck no!” he screamed “i’m not doing this shit again!”. Killer tried to kick at dream, yanking violently at the chains. Ink flicked his finger and killers soul  _ tinged _ blue behind his ribs. “Nononononono please” killer begged, his voice cracking “please i’ll do anything”. Dust watched in shock as tears welled in his friends' eyes. Killer DID NOT CRY.

Dream reached up and slipped the goggles over killers head, squeezing the rubber glasses and shovinging them into killers eye sockets. Shallow lips caught on the edge of his eyes, locking into place. “Please- please don’t do this. I’ll do anything” he whimpered, eyelights darting around. Dream laughed as he chinched the buckle tight around the back of his skull. “Anything?” he teased, stepping back and sitting down on the bed again. “Anything!” killer yelped as he was released from the magic.

“Ok” said dream with a smirk “form a body. I can already tell you want to”. With no hesitation red magic bloomed out from his pelvis, gel coating down his femers and up the space under his ribs. Thick lips bloomed out just under his pelvic intellect. “Hm” inks tone was amused “i have no idea what those things are but god damn they must be magic”. Dream laughed “pretty much, blue, you want to go next?”. Blue nodded excitedly, hopping a little “dust. Eat him out”. 

Dust barley heard the order; his eyes were glued on his friend. Killers eyes were pinpricks and his whole body was trembling. He looked terrified. “W-what?” dust asked, sight not wavering. Blue giggled “eat him out. Shove your tongue up his pussy. I thought  _ you  _ were the dirty one”. Dust hesitated and stepped back “i- i’m not-” killer cut him off “please! Please do what he says i can't do this again” he begged “please dust i can’t”. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Dust looked to dream “what- what did you do?” he hissed. Dream laughed “i don’t know why he’s freaking out. It just brings back some memories'' he said “why? Do you want to see how it works?”.

“NO!” killer screamed; he started to yank at his wrists, the cuffs digging in and scratching the bone. “DUST! Dust listen to me, I can _ not  _ do this. Please”. His chest was racking with irregular gasps and tear dripped to the floor. Dust swallowed. This was bad. Killer would play russian roulette with a gun only missing 1 bullet. He had a box filled with the teeth of people who pissed him off. Hell, he recorded a kid being dismembered and showed it to the little brother. Whatever those goggles did must be really, really bad to get this reaction. “...fine” dust muttered. Dream smirked and dust stepped forward, clutching his arms. 

As he knelt in front of killer, he looked up. “I’m sorry” killer whimpered “i’m really fuckin’ sorry”. Dust gently spread his thighs, sliding his hands up and squeezing killers lips together. “It’s ok” he mumbled, pressing his nasles bridge against the folds “just breathe”. Killer shivered as dust pressed his tongue against his entrance, pushing past his libia. “ffffffff” killer whined as his knees buckled and he slumped forward. 

Killers walls tensed around dusts tongue, pulling him deeper. Wet, warm liquid dripped onto his face as he pulled back. He licked up the entirety of killers slit, then closed his mouth over his clit, sucking gently. Killer gasped as warmth enveloped the bundles of nerves. His feet slipped out from under him and he bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Ink chuckled and gave Dream an amused look, making him smirk. Slowly ink pulled out one of the boxes, taking out a small vibrator. Being as quiet as he could he stood and slunk behind killer, then grabbed his legs. Killer choked then groaned as the toy was shoved up his ass. “Good boy~” ink said as he went back to the bed. He pulled a remote out of the box and pressed it.

Killer jumped as the toy pressed deep into him, the vibrations stimulating his lower back. Dust growled as he plunged his tongue back into killer, sucking and nipping at the gel. nnnhGGHhh” killer whined as he peaked, scarlet fluid rushing down his thighs and over dusts face. Dust pulled back and wiped his face off with his shirt. The vibrator dragged out his orgasam as his hips bucked slightly. He went limp, the chains around his wrists holding him up. Dream laughed and patted blue on the head “that was fun” he said and blue smiled. “Alright, im done” dream said standing up “lets have dinner before you go see nightmare”. Blue nodded and rushed to the door. “Inky? Can you undo him? Oh! And I almost forgot!”. Ink nodded and snapped his fingers, the cuffs opening and killer falling to the floor. 

Blue rushed over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out dusts muzzle. Dust barely noticed as blue came up behind him, pulling it over his face and clipping the buckle shut. “Ok! I’m ready” he said and skipped over to the door, the three of them leaving. When the door locked dust broke from his trance. “Jesus christ” he muttered, scrambling over to killer “Um, ok one second”. Dust pulled at the goggles making killer wince as it yanked at the inside of his eye sockets. “Sorry” dust hissed as he wiggled them out, chucking it across the room. Killer curled into a ball, covering his face with his hands. His legs were trembling; the vibrator still stimulating him. “Ah, fuck…” dust muttered, he rolled killer over. Genly, he lifted killers legs apart; they were coated in slick. “I’m sorry, hold still” he muttered. He slid 2 fingers into killer, grabbing the toy and pulling it out. Killer whimpered as it came out, dust chucking it across the room. He hesitated then went over to the bed, pulling one of the blankets out from underneath.

He took it to the bathroom and shoved it under the sink, wetting it and wringing it out. “Here” he dropped it on the floor in front of killer. He nodded and dragged it over to himself, Pressing it between his legs. Dust sighed and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor. They sat in silence as killer scrubbed himself raw with the blanket, then flung it across the room. He tried to stand on shaking feet, put fell over and bashed in his knees. “Fuck” he hissed, pulling himself over to the bed and yanking off a blanket, pulling it over his shoulders. “I’m sorry” he whimpered, covering his head “dear god i’m sorry”.

The fabric muffled his voice but dust could tell he was still scared. “What…. Is that? Why does it scare you so much?” he asked quietly, glancing at the goggles. Killer curled up a little tighter “... i don’t wanna talk about it” he mumbled. Dust nodded slightly “will you tell me later?” he asked. Killer shrugged.

The two of them sat in silence. Dust was thinking. He new which box dream had opened, but he had seen him scramble the combo. Still, if he had something to crush into a powder it could help a lot.... Dust dragged himself to his feet and went to the bathroom, fishing the broken piece of the mirror out of the basin. “Yo killer” he said coming back into the main room, killer pulled the blanket back “what?” he asked. Dust held the glass shard up and smirked. “I got an idea”


	13. pretty tittys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains the following
> 
> grooming, manipulation, forced crossdressing, non-consensual touching, non-consensual drug use, groping, needles
> 
> please read with caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure i like this chapter to much but i needed to get it out eventually lol

Nightmares head lolled to the side as his eyes fluttered. His wrists and neck were sore from tugging against his restraints, and his heels were sensitive from kicking uselessly at the sheets. He whined loudly as his chest tightened. He was hungry. So fucking hungry. His body was so desperate for food that his echo had formed, his magic digestive track visible beneath the gel. Suddenly, refusing that meal seemed like a really, really dumb decision. 

Someone had come up to clean the carpet and despite his pleading, did not untie him. The soap that was used had a sweet scent to it and the bleach made him light headed. A light knock on the door caught his attention, and he lifted his head slightly, then flopped back against the pillow.

“Hi nightmare” dream said softly, smiling as he went to the bed. Night watched as he walked over, and set a tray down on his lap. Steamed shrimp and gravy rice. Nights hands twitched towards the plate. Dear god that looked amazing. “Ok one second” dream giggled, undoing the cuffs with a satisfying  _ rip _ . Nightmares hand shot to his neck and he tried to pull off the velcro with shaky hands. “Here, i’ll get it” dream said peeling it off.

Nighmare rubbed his sweaty neck before reaching towards the plate. He hesitated for a second before grabbing at the shrimp and yanking off the shells. He dropped them on the tray and shoved it in his mouth. It was perfect. Tears welled in his eyes as he grabbed more, pelling the shells and dippinging them in the rice. He used his bare hands to grab balls of rice, small grains falling on the sheets. He gasped, tears spilling over as he sobbed between bites, the small drops staining the sheets light gray.

“Wait, hold on” dream said, rifling through the bedside table, taking a small medicine bottle and syringe, filling it up. Nightmare let dream take his hand as he took the cup of milk, downing it in two gulps. He shivered slightly as cold medicine seeped between his bones. Still, the food was so good, and he was so hungry, and did that really matter at this point? Ask he continued to shove food in his face his tears changed from a chalky grey to clear, rolling down his face and dripping on the bodice of his dress. 

He finished the meal and pushed away the tray, curling on his side and dragging his hand to his chest. Through tears eyes he fingered the drip insert, trying to do what he wasn’t sure. Dream took the tray off his lap and sat down on the bed. “Hey nightmare?” He asked softly. Nightmare didn’t respond. “You remember blue, right?”. Nightmare hesitated to answer, but nodded his head. 

He did remember the small, cyan skeleton. He was extremely annoying during the war, setting up snares that really slowed him down. But after the fact he was very sweet to nightmare, and though he would never admit it he made the best cake he ever had. “Wait-” he squeaked; did dream have him? Was he locked in a little room too?

“Oh good! You seemed to like him” deram smiled and straightened out nightmares collar “he’s gonna come visit in a few minutes. I promised he could play with you so be nice”. The sentence took a second to register in nightmares mind as dream kissed his forehead. “Hmm, i love you” dream cooed, rubbing his cheek against his brothers chest “after blues done we’ll have some time, just you and me”. 

There was a light knock at the door and dream lifted his head “come in” he called. Nightmare could sense slight annoyance in his tone. The door opened and blue poked his head in, then slunk into the room, pulling a suitcase behind him. A wide smile spread across his face and he made his way to the bed, kneeling down next to the side near nightmare. “Hi nightmare” he said softly “do you remember me? If you do i’m sorry for that one time i punched you”. 

Nightmare didn’t react to the question, and dream squeezed his hand. “Hi” nightmare mumbled and blue smiled. “Can- can i?” he asked and dream nodded, blue sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re so pretty” he cooed, cupping nightmares face “how far am i allowed to go?”. Dream thought for a second “you can do whatever, but nothing permanent. Oh, and i'm not taking off his lock”. Blue smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing nightmare on the cheek

“You look so good in dresses” blue cooed, reaching around and unzipping the back of his dress “can you stand up for me?”. Nightmare hesitated. He hadn't stood in a few days and when he moved his legs they felt cold. “I- don’t know?” he whispered, drawing his legs to his chest. “Can you try for me?” blue asked, petting down his spine. 

Nightmare tuned to look at dream, not exactly sure what he was waiting for. “I’ll help you ok?” he said, standing off the bed and slipping his hands under nightmares arms. “Here we go” he cooed and pulled on nightmare; him sliding out of the bed. Nightmares toes dragged against the floor as he tried to orient them properly. Once they were steady he shifted weight onto them, his knees immediately buckling under him. He yelped as dream grabbed him, holding him up. “It’s ok, be careful” he cooed and sat him down on the edge of the bed “we’ll work on it”. 

“It’s ok, this’ll work” blue said with a smile, holding him up as he pulled his arms out of the dress sleeves. Night didn’t struggle as his legs were lifted and the dress was tossed aside. “Woah…” blue mumbled as he ran a finger of the leather encasing nightmares pelvis “it’s so pretty, I might get one of these for red”. Dream smirked and stepped away from the bed, sitting on a Chair “It’s custom made” he said, pride in his words “I can give you some contacts if you want”. Blue nodded with a giggle as his hand gently stroked up nightmares ribs, dipping between the gaps as he pressed his palms against the bone. “You’re so pretty” he cooed and slowly pushed him down. “you know, I’m a little sad you went all goopy” blue crawled over him, Straddling nightmares waist and needing his palms into his chest in slow, steady circles “I remember when we talk after all the fighting. You looked so good with white bones”. Nightmare couldn’t keep back a whimper as his soul flickered behind his ribcage and tingly bliss bloomed out from it, followed by a thin layer of echo. 

“There we go~” blue cooed and pressed his thumb firmly into the gel below nightmares collar bone; the pressure was so much it hurt. “You have a beautiful color~ dark blue is integrity, right? Or would you be considered purple”. Night gasped as blue pinched the thickening gel, pulling it up as small peaks followed. “Good boy, just like that” when blue let go the areas he was holding quivered, then blossomed into nipples, the areola deepening in color as slight pressure built, pulling tight around his chest.

“Wow, I didn’t think they’d be so small” dream mused as blue slunk off the bed, going to his case and popping it open. “Oh dream, don’t tease him” he laughed as he took out a smaller box, setting it on the bed next to nightmare. Open the box blue took out a tube of gel; nightmares watching as he squeezed a dollop of the white cream onto his fingers. He flinched as blue pressed his hands against his breast, making him giggle. “I promise this part feels good” blue cooed as he began to massage the gel over nightmares chest, spreading it around gently. 

Nightmare pressed his arm against his teeth as blue worked the substance into his body. Everywhere he touched turned beautifully cool, and he almost moaned as blue rubbed against his nipples. Blue pulled away for a moment, loading up with more gel before lathering it over the sensitive tissue. 

Nightmares arm was pulled away from his face by dream as he sat on the bed, pulling his head into his lap. Nightmare shivered as the gel was pressed inside his ducts, stings slightly as it was absorbed. Nightmare did moan when blue pressed against his areolas, fingers sliding across the slightly bumpy surface. “Good boy~” dream cooed, holding his hand “let me hear you”. 

Tears started streaming down nightmares face as he gasped; blue rubbing more cream into him. This wasn’t happening. This  _ wasn’t  _ happening. blue wiped of his hands on his shorts, and reached back into the box. Dream started humming a tune and nightmare glanced up at him. His brother was smiling down at him. 

He looked back to blue and his eyes widened; the smaller skeleton was holding a glass syringe with a thick needle, and pulling a glowing green medication out of a bottle. “No” he breathed “no no no please no”. Dream glanced at what blue was doing “what’s that?” He asked, tightening his grip on his brother. Blue smiled “it’s a little Thing I’ve been working on” he explained “it keeps you pretty” he reached over and tapping between nightmares breasts. “Ah” dream acknowledged as blue loaded a second syringe “what was the gel for?”

Blue turned back to nightmare “it helps speed absorption and dampens pain” he said. Nightmare clawed at dreams leg “nonono dream please make him stop” he begged, tears coming in waves. Dream hesitated for a minute and blue waited for him to say something. Coming to a conclusion dream took nightmares other hand, squeezing it “it’ll be ok, just relax” he said. 

Nightmares eyes widened as the tip of the needle pressed against the small opening at the tip of his nipple. “NO!” Nightmares shrieked and blue jolted back, keeping nightmare from stabbing himself. “NO DREAM STOP!!” His chest heaved with gasps and soba as he clawed an tried to wiggle free. “Nightmare. Stop” Dream snap, calm but firm “it’ll hurt more if you struggle”. Nightmare curled up his knees with a whimper, them bumping against blues back. “Don’t, god please don’t” he whimpered, and dream took his hands against. “Shhhh, it’ll be ok~” dream cooed “hold my hands, it’ll only take a second”. 

Nightmares face was streaked with tears and snot, as dream tilted his head up, making him look at him “look at me, take a deep breath”. Nightmare inhaled deeply then let out a long wail; falling limp as blue pressed the needle into his chest. His scream turned to one of pain as burning filled the left side of his chest, pulsing out from the tip of the needle. “Good boy~” blue cooed as he slowly finished the injection, drawing the needle out and setting it back in the box. 

Nightmare gasped through tears as his head spun, the pain still lingering. He almost didn’t notice as blue lined up the second syringe. He screamed and squeezed Dreams hands with a vice grip, kicking his legs uselessly against the bed. “Ggghnn stop it” he begged as the needle withdrew and warm hands pressed against his chest. “You did so good” blue said softly as he used his thumbs to massage the medication into nightmares body. “Please don’t…” the motion stung but it was helping. Dream ran a thumb under his eye, wiping away tears as he brother begged to be spared of something that had already happened. 

“Hey blue? How long does this last?” Dream asked and kissed the back of nightmares hand. Blues took a small bottle of pills from the box before closing it up “about 2 weeks, but if you want it gone faster you can use these” he tossed the bottle to Dream who caught it and scanned the label before stuffing it in his pocket. “Hmmm, I don’t wanna leave you feeling bad” blue cooed, squeezing nightmares tits together “don’t want you to hate me”. 

Nightmare whined as the hands left his body; the pressure was unwanted, but it did help. Blue shuffled through the case for a second, retrieving a short pink wand and bringing it back to nightmare. He set it to the lowest setting and turned it on, pressing the tip lightly against the underside of one of nightmares boobs. Nightmare gasped and bit back a moan; the vibration was pleasant, not to much but still enough to send ripples through his chest. “It’s ok, don’t hold back, I want to hear you sing~” dream cooed, sliding his hands down nightmares hips “your so skinny, I gotta fatten you up a bit”. 

Tears streamed down nightmares face as blue moved the wand up, making loose circles around his nipple. God it hurt so good; looking down at himself he saw the green liquid inside him, swirling and defusing into the gel. “Stop… it hurts” he whimpered, arching his back and pushing into the sensation. Blue giggled and used his free hand to massage nightmares other breast, dream petting his cheek. blue switched off the wand and leaned down, kissing his collar bone. “Im sorry” he cooed “i guess im done then. Dream? Should I clean him up for you?”.

Dream shook his head and pulled nightmare up, pressing his face into his chest “no, i got it. We’re gonna spend some time together~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right now, I think nightmare is still in shock. after the situation completely sets in he'll turn to escape attempts
> 
> also! i wanna share my headcanons for the owners
> 
> dream- he has too much fun mutilating and torturing his toys both mentally and physically. the only one he's nice to is nightmare for the simple fact he's his brother. he's very protecting of him and will do ANYTHING to keep him there...
> 
> ink- doesn't really care about most of his toys, and would gladly rent them out to anyone. he wouldn't might if he got a dead body back from the client, and would probably cook them and forces his other toys to eat them. if someone tried to run he would bend their knees backwards and leave them to hang uselessly until they rotted away.
> 
> blue- definitely has favourites, and not all of them are his. he has the biggest collection for the simple fact he likes to experiment. thought he has no medical knowledge he is quite involved in street drugs, and tests out new mixtures on his more disposable toys. the first tries usually don't end well. he's completely content to sell or trade drugs for more toys. once he perfects a drug he likes to watch his favourites in the compromised state.
> 
> sci- we haven't met him yet but he has no pets. he's the doctor and tends to the other toys, he'll do whatever the owner wants
> 
> boss- again not met yet, but he runs the palace. doesn't interfere much with the others and only has one pet, who is there semi willingly
> 
> hope that helps a little lol


	14. meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red is sick. go figure, apparently picking someone off the street isn't the best choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter includes the following
> 
> light bondage, medical examination, non-consentual drug use
> 
> please read with caution

Red wasn’t sure what was happening. The air around him smelled like smoke and strawberries. He was laying flat on his back, arms crossed over his chest and thick leather straps bound them together. He legs were tightly wrapped in a blanket that ended right under his chest. He was moving, or at least he thought he was. He could see the dim lights on the ceiling passing by one by one, and the sound of wheels on tile was apparent. 

A heavy door opened and the dim lights turned bright and blinding, the smell of bleach almost overwhelming. Red squinted his eyes whimpering and turned his head; white walls were lined with filing cabinets and soul anatomy charts. 

“Go ahead and lay him down there” a brisk voice said, more as a suggestion than an order. Hands slide under red, lifting him a short distance before laying him down again on a soft squishy surface. “Thank you. You can leave us” Red knew that voice; blue. He whined again, squirming onto his side, vinyl crinkling as he moved. “Shhh” a soft hand cupped his face, rolling him onto his back “it’s ok. You’re ok”. 

  
  


A face popped into his blurred view, blue smiling sweetly. “You can take the straps off his arms” said another voice, blue reaching over and undoing the buckles. “Is he a runner?” asked the other voice “I can cuff him down if so”. Blue pulled away the straps and red dropped his arms loosely over his stomach “i don’t think he’d try. I gave him a giggle stick so he’s not too lucid” he said; blue cupped reds cheek and stroked his thumb under his eye “you can’t try and run ok? We’re getting you help so you gotta be good”. Red pressed his face into the fingers, nodding slowly; he wasn’t quite sure what he had agreed to but the touch felt good.

  
  


“Ok. So what did you say the problem was?” said the other voice, a new face coming into view “fever, right?”. Red whined as blue pulled away “nuu..” he whimpered. “Yes. he was really hot the other day and he hasn’t gone down” Blue said, the other nodding “mkau” he leaned over red “red? Hello. Im sci. I'm gonna try and help you ok?”. Red ignored him, staring pst him at the ceiling. Sci rolled his eyes, walking to his desk and opening a drawer “i’m not good with people who can’t understand me” he took out a capsule “it ok with you if i wake him up a bit?”. Blue nodded and sci held the capsule under Red's nose, cracking it open. 

Immediately the smell of rot filled reds face. he gagged and hacked, Pulling away from the smell. His eyes watered as sci grabbed his chin, forcing the smell into his face. The adrenaline woke red up and he grabbed at the hands, weakly trying to pull them away. “There we go” sci said, pulling away wand washing his hands “i’ll give you a couple seconds”. Red rolled onto his side, pulling his shirt up over his face trying to dampen the smell. 

Sci sat in a spinny chair, rolling over to the bed “alright, you up?” he asked, taking a small flashlight from his pocket and turned red onto his back, shining it in his eye. “S-stop” red whined, covering his face. “Good. sit up for me?” sci said, red shakily pulling himself up onto his elbow, blue slipping a pillow under him to prop him up. Red flinched as sci pulled up his shirt, pressing the cold metal of a stethoscope pressing against his ribs “any other symptoms? Nausea? Headache? Rashes?” sci asked moving his position. Red groaned and rolled his head back and forth , tucking it to his chest. “slight incoherency” sci mumbled to himself, moving the metal head to reds back “take a deep breath for me”. 

Red hesitated slightly and blue rested a hand on his cheek, giving the incentive to follow directions. “Breathing slightly labored” sci said, standing up and scribbling something down on a whiteboard in handwriting so messy red couldn’t read it. “What info do you have on him blue?” he asked, fishing through a shelf of pills, looking at the labels. Blue blushed “i don't really…” he mumbled, sic sighing. “Blue. you can’t just pic randoms of the street, i need info to help” he criticized lightly, making blue cover his face. “It’s ok for now” sci assured, taking a single pill from one of the bottles “i’ll set him up for a basic exam. Not today but i’ll put him on my list”. 

Blue nodded and sci filled a cup of water, handing it and the pill to red “take that. Don’t chew just swallow” he instructed. Red looked down at the pill, his hands shaking as he brought it to his mouth, taking a gulp of water to down it. “What's that for?” blue asked, petting red. “It's an elector. Makes echo form. I wanna get a good look at his chest. I might know whats wrong but i wanna check”

A heavy feeling bottomed out in Red's stomach, and his soul flickered behind his ribs. He gagged slightly as a wave of magic pulsed in the back of his head, his eyes flaring red as echo bloomed out from his chest. “N-o” he gagged again, face and chest flushed bright red. “It’s ok. It only feels weird for a second” sci assured, putting on a pair of gloves and pulling a wheeled cart to the side of the bed. Red weakening protested as his shirt was pulled off and he was pressed onto his back. 

Firm fingers pressed against his collar bone, a flash of pain responding to the pressure making red yelp. Sci brought the stethoscope against his upper stomach “breathe out please” he said, red doing so. Sci took a popsicle stick and took reds chin “open” he said, tilting reds head back until he complied. Sci pressed reds tongue down, shining his flashlight down his throat. “Ah, yep” he said, releasing red and stripping off the gloves and throwing them away. “What?” blue asked “do you know whats wrong?”. 

Sci nodded, taking a swap from the cart and shoving it past reds teeth “i think so. I’ll send in a test and let you know” he said, sealing the swab in a small bag, scribbling something on the front “i thinking viral infection, strep if i’m right. I’ll give you a little prescription and see if that helps”. Sci took a key and opened a drawer, taking a small bottle of pills “two of these a day. One in morning, one at night” he said, tossing the bottle to blue. “Thank you” Blue said with a smile, red curling up “one more question?”. Sci nodded, rubbing the whiteboard clean with his sleeve “course, anytime. And yah? What?” 

Blue took reds hand, intertwining his fingers “he’s not eating. I’ve tried a few times and he still won’t” he said, red stiffening slightly. “Hm, it’s probably nerves. Give him a few more days, if he still does eat i’ll come in and help”. Blue nodded slightly and red whimpered, squeezing blues hands. “Ok baby” blue cooed, kissing the back of his hand “let's get you back to bed. You deserve a gift for being so good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got the symptoms right? idk im not sure if i like this part


	15. sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha lol puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter includes
> 
> physical abuse, non-consensual drug use
> 
> please read with caution

Back and forth. Door to wall error paced the room. His feet were sore and every step made his hips burn, but it was all he could do to keep from going insane. “Fuck you” he hissed, bupping into the wall and turning around again. 

He ran into the door and stiffened. “FUCK!” he screamed, punching at the door “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” error grabbed at the handle, yanking and shaking it. “SON OF A BITCH!!” he kneed the wood, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot up his leg “fuckfuck…”

Error slumped down, curling onto his side and hiding in his arms. He heard a click then something bumped against his back. “Christ, are done with your tantrum?” ink laughed, kicking error gently in the stomach “comeon, sit on the bed”. Error growled and reluctantly crawled to the bed, dragging himself up. 

“Good boy. I got you something to eat” ink said, locking the door and sitting on the bed, setting a tray in front of him. Error stared at the food for a moment “no.” he said firmly. “Hmm?” ink raised his brow “is that your choice?”. Error turned away from ink, “i don’t want your shit”. 

Ink laughed, grabbing the back of the error shirt, thrusting him against the bed “you are such a little  _ shit _ ” he laughed, error yelping as an elbow dug into his shoulder blade “how many bones am I gonna have to smash before you understand that you have now power here?”. Ink waited to see if error responded

“Well, dick head or not, you’re not allowed to starve to death, i'm not done playing with you. So you're gonna eat one way or another. Would you like to try again, or do I have to help?”. Error grunted and tried to dislodge the elbow from his back, only making ink press down harder. “F-fine!”.

“Good boy” ink teased, setting the plate down in front of him. error stared at the grey sludge, picking up a forkful of the stuff, then let it drip back onto the plate. “What is this?” he grunted, stabbing at the substance. Ink shrugged “whatever they scrapped out of the bottom of the pans” he said as error took a small bite.

It tasted like charcoal.

  
  


Ink laughed at his reaction “come on. Eat it all” he teased “you know, if you don’t like that you should behave more often. The better you behave the better food you get. Just sayin”. Error grumbled as he forced the meal down; by the end of it his mouth and tongue felt dry.

Error dropped the fork on the plate, regretting it slightly when ink took them and slid them under the door; He could have used that… ink picked up the glass of juice he had sat on the bedside table, and pushed it into errors hands. He then took out a large pill and held it out “take this” he said. 

Error stared at the pill, then the cup. “Why?” He snarled, looking at his reflection In the liquid. “Not important. Take it” ink said, error taking the pill, turning it between his fingers “what if I don’t”. 

Ink shrugged “I’ll strap you down and shove a needle in your ass, then leave you to cum for 12 hours again”

Error growled and stared daggers at ink as he pushed the pill past his teeth, bringing the cup to his mouth. The beverage was sweet and cold as it slid down his throat, spreading over his chest in an oddly satisfying way. “What is it?” He asked, taking another gulp. 

Ink giggled and pressed the back of his hand again his teeth “give it a few minutes” he teased, error pulling his knees up closer to his body. 

Ink sat and picked at his fingers, scratching at imperfections on the bone. Error looked down at his hands; they didn’t seem to be shaking as much as usual, but other than that he could see fine and didn’t feel any different, aside from being more aware of the blanket beneath him. 

He adjusted his feet slightly, the embroidery tickling his toes. He went to pull the blanket away but his hands burned as they rubbed against the fabric. “Christ!” He yelped, yanking back his hands, clutching them together. He could feel each bump in the bone. 

“What’s wrong? Are you… SANS-itive?” Ink snickered, giggling at his own joke. Error gagged at the feeling of his tongue sitting in his mouth “w-what the fuck!?” He croaked, squeezing his hands together trying to get rid of the feeling. “Language!” He laughed, gripping errors wrist and wrenching it forward “does it hurt?” He dug his nails into error's arm, making him yelp; the pain was much more pronounced than it should have been. 

Error jumps as ink pressed his tongue against the inside of his wrist, clutching the back of his hand as he licked up his palm. Error whimpered softly, biting his tongue to quiet himself. “Does that feel good?” Ink asked, taking errors other arm and pressing him into the bed. He flinched as ink kissed his shoulder, letting his tongue slide across the bone “How about I make you feel better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this one's really short. I've been kinda stuck on this story so, sorry about that lol. tbh, I defiantly have favorites to write lol


	16. goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof, bad memories... plus counting, but that doesn't matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains
> 
> torture device (?), PTSD, traumatic flashbacks
> 
> please read with caution

5476

No.

5477

No.

Dust sighed and kicked at the box. Turned out blowing powder on a lock and the fingerprints magically appearing was only something that happened in movies. 

“Any luck?” killer stopped his pacing for a moment, groaning as dust shook his head “why are we even trying this? The boxes probably just have more voodoo goggles” he spat, going back to his pacing. 

Dust hissed and kicked at the box “are you ever gonna tell me what the hell those things do?” he snapped, trying another combination

5478

No.

  
  


“Will you stop that!” killer exclaimed, balling up his fists “I told you I don’t wanna talk about it!”

5479

No. 

“Well you cried like a little bitch so they must be bad” dust muttered, killer freezing. “ _ What? _ ” he hissed

6471

No.

“You heard me” dust teased “I mean, a tough guy like you? They must be really bad. Do they show your mom the search history?”. Killer growled softly “stop talking”.

6472

No.

“Didn’t the yellow one say something? Said it brought back memories? Does it show you that time you spilled some milk? You know they say not to cry over spilled-”.

Dust was cut off as killer hit him hard in the chest. “SHUT UP!” he screamed, dust falling back against the floor “SHUT.UP!!”. Kill stomped on dusts back, knocking the air out of him “IF YOU WANNA KNOW SO BAD!”.

Dusts sight was fuzzy as killer hit him in the back of the head, then stormed over to the corner searching for the goggles. Dust was trying to get up when killer slammed into his back, keeping him pinned down 

“If you wanna know so bad!!” dust choked as killer wrenched his head up. Shoving the lenses into his eye sockets. Killer might have been smaller that dust, but he was stronger. “W-wait! Wait dude i’m sorry!” dust begged as the straps were cinched tight around his head. 

Dust tried to roll away while killer searched for the small button to turn it on. “ _ To. Late _ ” he hissed as his fingers found it. He pressed the button and a surge of magic pulsed through dusts skull, so strong his eyelights blew out. 

Then everything went black. 

==========

Cold air blew across dust's face. He sniffed as small fluffy snowflakes landed on his cheeks; the smell of pine felt achingly familiar. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking away the warm, hazy light peaking through the clouds. It was....  _ Something _

He sat up with a groan, a strong headache setting behind his eyes. He dragged himself to his feet, brushing the snow off of himself. Dust knew this part of the woods. It was a short walk to the trail, and the to his sentry station...:

As dust walked the snow under his feet crunched with each step. Something didn’t sit right; was he supposed to be here? He lived here… right? As he pushed a branch out of his way he looked on to the little wood hut. A tall figure was standing next to it.

“P-” dust dropped his arms, ducking under the branch “p-papy”. It couldn't be.

The taller skeleton turned to him, smiling brightly; “hello, brother”.

Tears leaked down dusts face as he sprinted across the path, slamming into his brother's middle and threw his arms around him. “Papy! Oh god, p-papyrus” he pressed his face into papyruses chest “i i i’m so sorry” he gasped and sobbed trying to breath “i didn’t mean to! I didn’t! I;m s-so sorry”

Papyrus rested his large hands on dusts back, closing his eyes as his smile fell. “Sans” he said softly, dust nodding, refusing to let go, “you need to do what they say”. Dust froze, pulling back slightly “w-what?” he croaked looking up at the blank face of his brother. “You need to do what they say” papyrus repeated, staring out into the forest blankly.

Dust pulled back slightly, taking papyrus by the sides of the face and pulling him down to his level “papy- papy what are you saying?” he begged, his brother staring through him. “You need to do what they say” he said again, lifting a hand and resting it in dust shoulder “do what they say. Do it… for… me”

Dust cried as the bone beneath his fingers started to warm, dust building up around papyruses eyesockets. “no no no nononono! Papy don’t!” he begged, a gust of wind dragging away the loose powder “no NO please!”

Papyrus smiled as his face and body were torn away with the wind. “Do… it… for….me…”

Dust collapsed forward, frantically grabbing at the dust as it slipped through his finger. “NO!” he screamed, slamming his hands down on papyrus's scarf before the wind could take that too “N-O! No please no! Come back!  _ Please _ papy!” tears dripped to the snow as he clutched the scarf to his chest “ _ please please please! _ Don’t leave me again!” he was gasping for air as his headache worsened “i’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Papy!”

As he pressed the fabric against his face, tears soaking through it, a strong pulse of magic shot through his head, the world going black.

==========

Dust gasped loudly as bright light find his vision. A weight shifted of his back and he grabbed violently at his face, the rubber of the goggles bumping against his fingers. “WAIT! Wait papy wait come back!” he sobbed, yanking at the straps around his head trying to find the button. He needed to go back.

The tension on his skull released as killer pulled the straps open and yanked until the goggles came out. “DUST” he screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him “stop. Its over”.

Dust gasped and shook, curling up into himself. “No.nonono i need to go  _ back _ ! I-i can help! I can save him! L-let me try again!” he begged, searching around with his hands.

Killer grabbed him and set him up, holding him still. “Dust. dust it isn’t real” he said firmly, dragged dust back to the present. “No but I was  _ there _ . He was there _ with _ me” his hands were shaking as he held them up “I  _ touched _ him. He touched  _ me _ ”. Killer sighed as stood, walking over to the wall, tapping his head lightly against the brick. “I’m sorry” he mumbled “that was a dick move”. 

Dust was still trying to get the smell of pine out of his mind. “W-ait” he croaked “the… the goggles?”. Killer nodded, refusing to look at dust. The two of them sat in silence, dust wiping the tear from his face, rubbing his fingers roughly along the rim of his eye sockets to rid the traces of tears. Killer continued to tap his head against the wall, and dust crawled back to the box he was working on. 

His hands were still shaking as he took the lock

  
  


6473

No.

6474

No.

“I’m sorry” dust said softly

6475

No.

6476

“I’m sorry to. I shouldn’t- i know what's happened to you. I shouldn’t have done that” killer mumbled, not stopping his tapping.

6477

No.

6478

No.

6479

No.

“I shouldn’t have been so pushy. And you’ve been through stuff too…” 

7471

No.

“Want help?” killer sat next to him and peaked over his shoulder.

7472

No.

“Sure. ummm, i don’t think there's a pen in here, but writing it down could help” dust said.

7473

No.

killer dragged himself back up “I’ll look for something”

7474

No.

7475

No.

7476

No.

“I think i got something. The floor is wood right?” killer held up a screw; it was small; to small to be used as a weapon but it was sharp enough to carve something.

Dust nodded, “yeah. Lets do it under the rug” he dropped his work and grabbed onto one end of the rug, him and dust shifting it away. “What number did you start at?” killer asked as he laid down on his stomach, getting ready to write. 

Dust shrugged “can’t remember. I'm just going from what it was on”. Killer scoffed “dude. No, don't do it like that. Turn it to all zeros. We’ll work from there”. Dust nodded as he turned the dials. “Ready,” he said, pulling the box a little closer. Killer nodded and started scratching into the floor.

“0000”

“No”

“1000”

“No”

“2000”

“No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this part more than the last one lol. tbh I'm trying to speed through these lol, I really like writing red and nightmare


	17. bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go take a nice bath. you deserve it UwU
> 
> also foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter contains
> 
> forced femininity, non-consensual touching, emotional manipulation, forced chastity
> 
> please read with caution

Nightmare was laying on his side; his legs were bent up and a pillow was stuffed under his torso. Every time he tried to move it hurt and It hurt to breathe. The echo pulled tight and tugged at joints he didn’t even know existed. Some tension was taken away from his breasts thanks to the pillow, but low pulsing pain still rumbed through his chest. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as he listened to the sound of running water, filling the tub. 

Dream had insisted on cleaning him up, even when he just wanted to cry himself to sleep. He opened a door on the side of the room that nightmare had failed to notice, and started setting up a bath. 

“Alright honey” dream cooed, coming out of the bathroom and wiping off his hands on his shorts “i got it nice and warm, just how you like it”. Nightmare whined as hands slipped under him and dream lifted him up bridal style. As he was carried across the room, he began to realise just how strong dream was.

During the war, they mostly fought with attacks and magic, very rarely turning to physical against physical. If nightmare wanted someone punched, dust or killer or horror would do it. But now, being held again dreams chest with strong arms, he realized just how much his brother could do. He was an archer, after all; he needed those arms. 

Nightmare flinched as he was laid on the cold floor and Dream pulled a key out from around his neck. Nightmare squeezed his eyes shut, new tears welled in his eyes as dream undid the lock and pulled the leather casing off his pelvis. “There we go” he whispered as he lifted nightmare, settling him down into the warm water 

“aww, sweetheart don’t cry” dream assured as he wiped away nightmares tears “I know, it hurts huh?” Nightmare flinched as dream rested his hand on his collarbone; the cold bone felt nice. 

Nightmare slunk down in the water, trying to roll away but a spark of pain halted his attempt. “Don’t touch me” he whined, “let me go”. Dream frowned with sad eyes “oh nightmare” he cooed, cupping his face “I know. Shhhh, I know it’s different but you’re safe here. You never need to leave. You just get to be beautiful and all mine”. He pressed nightmares face into his chest, water quickly soaking through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?” Dream started to hum as he took bottles of soap and oil and lathered his hands with them, gently taking one of nightmares arms and rubbing it into the bone. 

Nightmare swallowed in an attempt to stop his voice from cracking. “W-why are you doing this?” He whispered “dream this isn’t  _ ok _ . Please listen to me. Let’s go home and I promise I’ll forget-“ nightmare was cut off as a finger pressed against his teeth. “Stop. We’re not having this conversation.” dream stated firmly, drawing his hand away from nightmares face and back to his arms “let me clean you up, then we can have some us time”. 

Nightmare stayed quiet as dream rubbed the substances across and over his body, jerking in pain as he pressed into his sore chest and stomach. Instead, he looked around the bathroom; it was large and ornate, the tub slightly raised and stacks of embroidered towels sat against the wall. The counter spanned an entire wall, cabinets and drawers all adorned with gold handles. Nightmare made a mental note to check through them later. Lastly, sitting above the sink was a large mirror. 

From where he was, there should have been a double cast, but there was only a single reflection of the room. A telltale sign of a one way mirror. He flinched and his joints flushed purple as Dream started massaging his pelvis, working the soap and oil into all the crevices. Dream giggled at the reaction, paying attention to nightmares' most sensitive spots. “Are you embarrassed?” He chuckled as nightmares face flushed the same hue “aw, don’t be~ it’s ok, it’s just me~”

Nightmare yelped as dream pressed down against his sacrum, rubbing around the holes with generous pressure. “D-dream” he croaked, earning another giggle “shhh, calm down” he cooed, kissing nightmare in the temple “i’ve got you”.Nightmare swallowed thickly as dream took a soft cloth and started wiping away the sudds.

Nightmare tried to hide his face as dream lifted him out of the tub and sat him on a towel, drying him off gently. “Good boy” dream cooed, swalding nightmare in a clean towel and carrying him back to the bed. He laid him down and went back to the bathroom, nightmare cringing as he brought the leather casing back to the bed. 

“I love you so much” he said softly, smiling as he unwrapped the towel, caressing nightmares stomach “you’re so pretty”. Nightmare whimpered as dream kissed down his sides, hands sliding up and gently cupping his tits. Dream pulled away, nightmare whining as the warmth was taken away. Dream took the leather and draped it over nightmares pelvis, humming softly as he redid the straps.

“Dream” nightmare croaked “please don’t do this”. Dreams smile fell as he threaded the lock back through the loops. He sighed as he clicked it shut, a fresh wave of tears spilling down nightmares face. “It’ll be ok” dream assured, wiping away his tears with his thumb.

Dream laid down on his side, placing down a pillow before dragging nightmare down with him. He stroked down nightmares face, his other hand resting against his tummy. “Your so skinny” dream said, trying to change the subject “but it’s ok. Now that you’re here i can make sure you’re eating enough”

Nightmare whined, closing his eyes and leaning into dreams gentle touches.he needed to get out. Soon.

==========

Nightmares eyes fluttered tiredly as he shifted slightly. Dream had his arms wrapped around his waist and was petting the back of his skull. “Good morning sunshine” he said softly, nightmare whimpering as he continued to pet him. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, dream peppering nightmares forehead with light kisses. “You doin ok?” he asked softly, nightmare hiding his face in the bedding. “No” he mumbled, tears welling in his sockets as he took a shaky breath, his chest still sore. 

“Oh, honey” dream cooed, lifting nightmares head and cupping his cheek “you’re still sore?”. nightmare flinched as dream rested his hand just above his chest. He shook his head, and closed pressed his face into dreams gentle fingers. “Hmm” dream cooed, kissing nightmares forehead “i have an idea”.

Nightmare cracked open his eyes slightly, tears spilling over and down his cheeks. Dream stroked his thumb under nightmares eyes, wiping away his tears. “How about this” he said softly “I'll talk to the others, and maybe, if you want to, we could set up a playdate?”.

Nightmare flinched at the thought; did he mean like with blue? Where there other psychopaths that dream would let play with his body? He whined softly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Dream must have understood what he was thinking because he quickly backtracked. “It would be a few other people staying here. Maybe if you met some friends you would be a bit more comfortable” he cooed “we would go out to the courtyard. Get some fresh air?”.

Nightmare keened softly and pressed his face into the pillows. Dream sighed and shifted, wrapping his arms around nightmares waist. “How about you think about it, ok?” he said, waiting for a moment before nightmare nodded slightly. He smiled and kissed his forehead “do you want me to leave?” he asked, and nightmare shook his head, whining slightly and shifting closer to dream.

As gentle hands caressed his body, his mind was running. He needed to get out. soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if i like this one, but i wanna write soooo


	18. flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's ok, I don't like pictures either *pat pat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!! the following chapter includes
> 
> emotional minipulation, non-consensual touching, sex toys/ non-consensual sex toys, non-consensual photography, emotional abuse, physical abuse, grooming behaviors 
> 
> please read with caution

Red whined softly as blue laid him down on the bed, tucking a pillow under his head. “Shhhh, it’s ok, just relax” he cooed, slipping his hands up reds shirt and caressing his still formed body. "I'll take good care of you”.

Red squeezed his eyes shut; he still felt sick from the drugs, but the want to vomit was dampened. Blue hummed softly as he pulled reds shirt off, stroking down his sides and chest, making him flinch. He took in a shaky breath, the inside of his throat still felt scratchy and painful. “Sweet thing” blue cooed, kissing reds stomach “you have such a pretty color…”

Red whined as the hands left his body, watching groggily as he went to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a suitcase. He dragged it back to the bed and popped it open, pulling out a small polaroid camera. He sat it on the bedside table and reached back to red, stroking down his thighs. He cupped between his legs, stroking the gel as it fluttered beneath his finger “that's it~ feels good, huh?” he cooed, red whimpering and nodding slightly. 

The echo between his legs forming into lips and blue rubbed his knuckles between the folds, slicking them with light red fluid. He leaned forward and kissed reds neck “oh i wish i could give you a better kiss” he whispered, red toes twitching as blue dipped a finger into his entrance, “but I don't want to get sick. Here, i’ll make it up to you”.

Red cried softly as blue pulled out his fingers, going back to the box and shuffling around. Red pressed his thighs together, trying to get stimulation without moving too much. Blue gently took one of his thighs, spreading apart his legs slightly. Red moaned softly as blue dipped two fingers inside him, pushing down to his last knuckles to stretch him. “Good boy," he cooed, taking a small pink object. It was about as long as his finger and was curved at both ends. 

Blue pulled out his fingers slowly, wrapping his fingers around the object and coating it with his slick. He pressed one end into red, sliding it in and twisting it till the curved edge pressed snugly against the sensitive ridges of reds inner walls. The other end rested against his clit, applying a nice pressure. “There we go~” blue hummed, taking a small remote and pressing a button. 

Red jerked as soft vibrations were sent through his clit. He whined softly, pressing his thighs together and rolling on his side. “Feels good?” blue said with a smiled, red clutching to his pillow. It wasn’t necessarily strong, but the toy pressed in just the right spots, stimulating him perfectly. 

Blue reached for the camera, clicking it on. Reds eyes were glazed over, but a bright flash and the sound of windup made him flinch. He knew that sound; better then anyone

“ _ Stand up strait” he was told, “arms against the walls”- flash- “if you move i will strap you down”- flash- “you are pathetic, can’t even hold still for a simple picture” _

“S-top” he begged pulling his hands over his face “p-please”. Tears dripped down his face and into the bedding as he shifted around. “Shhh, stop moving” blue said, grabbing him and unfolding him with his free hand as he tried to get a good shot.

Red was sobbing and sputtering as he tried to roll away; hide himself, knock the camera away.

Blue growled and yanked roughly at reds arm “I said stop moving!” he snapped red yelping as he was jerked around, the toy jostling inside him. “You ungrateful little-” he hissed and grabbed into his chest and shoved him down. 

Red cried out and started to cough, hacking and gasping as he lost his breath. Blue started and dropped the camera, hands shaking as he grabbed at Red's face, “w-what” he squeaked, lifting red up “wait i’m sorry- calm down” he shook him by the shoulders and red buckled forward, trying to get his breathing under control. It was painful, it felt like he had swallowed a razor blade. 

Blue pulled back and let red try to catch his breath. “I-I’m sorry” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

Red gagged and coughed “w-at-er” he begged, blue scrambling up and to the bathroom “water, water water i’ve got it one second” blue stammered and quickly brought a glass to the bed, pushing it into reds hands. He hacked and brought it to his mouth, carefully drinking as to not choke on it

He ragged breaths calmed slightly as blue rubbed his back. “I-m s-sorry” red croaked, clutching at his neck as tears dripped down his face. “No no baby no” blue cooed, rocking red back and forth "I'm sorry, shhhh breath”. Red whined and cried and leaned against blue, letting the gentle hands hold him. He was still twitching as the vibrator dug into his walls.

He moaned softly as blue rubbed his back and caressed his face; the soft touches felt nice and the cool bone cooled his fever slightly. With a long shiver and quiet cry, red slick dribbled down his thighs; he pulled up his knees slightly to avoid getting any on the bed. 

Blue looked down and smiled, gently cupping between his legs “good boy” he cooed, pressing the end of the vibrator gently against his clit, making red flinch “it feels so nice, right?”.red whined and nodded, resting his head against blues shoulder as he fiddled with the remote. Red moaned softly as blue pulled the toy out, and set it on the bedstand with the remote.

“Honey?” he asked calmly, taking reds face in his hands and rubbing small circles under his eyes, “can I ask you to do something for me?”. Red whimpered and nodded slightly,squeezing his thighs together. “You are so so pretty” he cooed “and i want something i can keep with me to remember how beautiful you are when i’m not with you”. Red slumped forward and blue hugged him “can I please take a picture of you? Just one”.

Tears rolled down Red's face and he shook his head “i d-on’t like pictures” he cried, saliva dripping down his chin “i do-n’t like them." He started to tremble and sob, blue squeezing him slightly. “Shh” blue cooed “hey, it’s alright” he pulled away and used Red's shirt to wipe off his face “maybe later?” he suggested, purposely keeping red away from him as he whined for contact. Red nodded slightly, blue letting him lay against his chest “good boy~ thank you," he cooed, kissing Red's forehead.

Blue shifted and laid down, bringing red with him. He sat there for a while, holding red and humming softly until his eyes closed and breathing deepened. One he was sure he was asleep, blue careful;y reach over and grabbed the camera. He took out the tray to look at the few pictures he had gotten. Most of them were to blurry to make out, but there was one.

One picture of red splayed out on the bed, his body's curves laid out nicely. He had his hand covering his face, but it was the best shot he got.

It would do

For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue has a bad habit of acting out. it's ok tho, he gives good hugs


	19. blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe dick in eyes go brrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains the following.
> 
> drugs, non-consensual touching, blowjobs(?), eye-fucking, verbal abuse, 
> 
> please read with causion

Ink smirked as he straddled errors waist, making him choke; he could feel his bulge pressing against his stomach. Ink pulled up errors shirt, groping roughly at his pelvis. Error yelped, and jerked. Ink laughed at the reaction, “yeah, do that again” he chuckled “I like it when you act like a little  _ bitch _ ”. Error couldn’t even respond, every touch made him want to cry. It  _ hurt _ . “Hmm? You like being put in your place” ink said, a thick leader of gel forming under his fingers.

Despite the painfully intense stimulation, his body was still responding; echo pooling in his pelvic girdle and belling out as ink guided it down. Error hissed as ink ran a finger up the underside of his dick, letting his finger press against his tip. Ink chuckled lowly as he drew his finger in circles, leaving light marks in the over sensitive flesh. 

“You know what” ink said, drawing his hand away, making error sigh in relief “I got a new toy. I think they would be  _ perfect _ ”. Error groaned as ink stood off the bed and went over to the drawers, he unlocked one of them and pulled out a thin black case. “Should i get a gag? I don’t want you being too loud” ink said as he walked back to error “eh, maybe. But For now” ink grabbed his face and yanked him forward “i wanna hear you  _ scream _ ” 

Error watched ink open the case; inside were two odd looking metal things. There were slightly circular and had hooks around the edges. Ink took one of them out and turned it between his fingers, then crawled towards error. He straddle errors chest, fighting with him for a second to get his arms pinned down under his knees. “Stop moving” ink snapped, leaning forward and prying one of his eyes open all the way. “What are you doing?!” error shrieked, struggling wildly as ink brought the contraption to his eye. Error yelped as the hooks latched onto the inside of his eye sockets. Ink pulled away and error tried to squeeze his eye shut. 

His eyelight darted around in his socket as he strained against the metal. He couldn’t close it. “What are you doing?!?” error snapped, pulling at his arms trying to get free. Ink laughed as he undoing his belt, pulling down his pants enough for his cock to spring free. Error stared with absolute rage in his face; ink had multiple piercings along his length. Ink smirked and scooted up, rubbing his dick on errors cheek “you like them?” ink teased “Maybe one day i can make us match~”. 

Ink grabbed errors face and pried open his mouth, cramping himself inside “don’t bite” he said firmly “or I’ll rip out your teeth. All of them”. Error whined around the thing in his mouth. Ink slapped his cheek a little “use your tongue. It’ll hurt a lot more going in dry”. Ink pressed lightly against errors throat, making him choke as his eyes watered. Giving into the pressure error pressed his tongue against the underside of inks cock, licking over the veins and piercings.

“Good boy” ink growled with a chuckle, rolling his hips slowly “little more”. Error groaned and wrapped his tongue around ink shaft, coating it in his saliva. “Good” ink said, prying open his mouth and pulling out. With a smirk he lifted errors chin, rubbing the tip of his cock under errors eye.

A sense of dread settled on errors sternum. “Don’t you dare” he whispered, trying and failing to close his eye again. “What?” ink asked innocently “what do you not want me to do?” he rested the tip on the rim of errors eyesocket. “You need to use your words”.

A sound between a scream and a cry shot through error as ink shoved his length into the hole. he scooted up a little then started to thrust roughly. Error choked and yelled as he felt his eyelight pushed into the back of his head before flicking off. Error kicked uselessly at the sheets, his bones still oversensitive from the drugs. His hands grabbed and batted at inks thighs.

“You’re not helping yourself” ink stated, “the more you move the more it will hurt”. Error whined loudly as he dropped his hands; he could hear the echo of the movement in the back of his skull as ink fucked his eye. Ink smirked, getting a better grip on errors head so he could go deeper. “You know what? This actually feels pretty good” ink said, his belt buckle slapping against errors cheek, scraping the bone “wouldn’t you agree?”

Tears slid down errors face as his body desperately tried to get the intruding object out. “Stop it! Stop it! STOP!” he shrieked ink laughing at his protests. “In a minute sweet heart~” he cooed “I just wanna fill your face up”. Error cried and choked, trying to hold as still as he could as ink violated his eye. He could feel the warm flesh pumping in and out. It was inexplicably  _ wrong _ .

With a deep exhale ink hilted, letting warm strings burst over the back of errors skull, making him moan loudly; he could feel it dripping down the back of his head and down his cervical vertebrae. Ink smirked as he pulled out, letting the last bits of cum dribble down errors cheek. “Good boy” he mocked, “you look good like that”. Ink grabbed errors face and forced him to lean forward, making him choke as fluids dripped out of his nose; holy shit that burned.

“You’re fine” ink snickered, doing up his pants “I have a meeting in a few minutes” he stood of the bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it “i’llb be back later. For now, you can sit there and let that dry on the back of your skull. Error shakily lifted his hand to his eye, trying to pull out the device; he couldn't get his fingers around it right.

Ink laughed at the attempt, smacking error in the head on his way to the door “if you can figure out how to get that out, put it on the dresser? I’d prefer not to lose it”. Ink closed the door firmly behind him, error whining softly as an ominous  _ click _ sealed him in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i know it's short but i'm not felling to great


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of something stupid too but here soooooooo... boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter includes]
> 
> forced chastity, attempted masturbation, sensory deprivation. non-consensual touching, praising, emotional manipulation, non-consensual drug use (mentioned), lactation (?)

Nightmare whined loudly as he paced the length of the room. Dream had put him in a dark blue and silver dress with a waist so tight he could barely breathe. He did a small side step, rubbing his femmers together. Sweat was crawling down the back of his neck, making the fabric of the dress clinging uncomfortably to the bone. 

His face flushed purple as he continued walking, stiff leather rubbing against his sensitive pelvis. Nightmare panted slightly, grabbing into one of the pillars of the bed, pressing his face against the cold wood. He moaned softly in discomfort, clutching the pillar. He could feel magic flushing to his pelvis as his joints lit up. The leather was too tight to let anything form, but a familiar itch was creeping down his legs.

“HHHnnnggg” he cried loudly and straddled the poll, pressing his hips against the wood. The pressure gave  _ just _ enough relief before fading back to heat. Whining loudly, nightmare slid up the pole, pressing as hard as he could. He couldn’t get the right angle; that  _ stupid _ leather chastity belt thing was  _ in the way _ . He adjusted his grip, grinding downwards this time.

Shame bubbled up in his chest as he humped the bed, trying desperately to get  _ some  _ kind of stimulation. 

“Nightmare?” he froze at the voice, refusing to turn around as he pressed his face into the wood. “Hey, hey, it’s ok” dream cooed as nightmare whimpered “it’s ok”. Nightmare jerked as a hand rested on his back “Go away” he whined, tears welling up in his eyes “p-lease go away”.

Dream ignored his begging and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling nightmare to sit on the bed. “It’s ok, shh” dream assured, petting his head as another flush of magic flooded through him. “Please d-on’t t-touch me” he begged; he just wanted dream to take off the casing and leave him to himself. “Honey, look at me” dream said softly, gently tilting nightmares face up “it’s ok. I’ll help you”

Nightmares heart sank at the words; tears started streaking down his face as dream started undoing the back of the dress, humming softly as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Nightmare whined again as the dress was pulled off and dropped to the floor. Dream didn’t bother with his stockings, caressing nightmares chest as he took the key from around his neck, undoing the lock painfully slow. 

As soon as the leather was pulled away, something connected deep inside nightmares soul. He keener softly as magic filled the space below his ribs and over his thighs. Shame bubbled in his chest as dream pressed into the magic forming in his pelvic girdle, letting it follow his fingers upward as it solidified. 

Dream frowned as he stroked gently up nightmares shaft, thumbing the small piercing “why do you have this?”. Nightmare flinched at the stimulation, moaning softly as Dream twisted the small metal bar between his fingers. 

He has gotten it on a dare. A stupid one that he only agreed to because he was wasted. Horror dared it, and after a few minutes of being called chicken he agreed only if everyone else did too. They all had one. It wasn’t really something he thought about; it was just  _ there _ . 

“I- ahh” he whispered as dream started unscrewing the end. “Shh, calm down” dream said, pulling it out and looking at it “there. That’s better” he said, flicking it to the floor “you’re much prettier like this”. Nightmare flinched as dream took his base gently, stroking upwards with firm, even pressure. “S-top it-” he whimpered as dream pressed his thumb against his tip, rubbing wide circles on the sensitive flesh. 

“It’s ok~” dream cooed as a bead of precum slid down nightmares shaft “i’ll make you feel really good”. Nightmare squeezed his eyes shut refusing to watch as dream started undoing his belt.

Tears streaked down his face, he pressed his palms over his eyes. This wasn’t happening. Please  _ please _ this wasn’t happening.

Nightmares eyes shot open as something wet and warm pressed against his shaft, he keened in horror as dream pressed the side of his cock against his pussy, slicking it down with light yellow arousal. “Oh I've been waiting so long for this” dream hummed, rolling his hips slightly. “ i didn’t want to rush you. I know this is stressful for you” dream sat up and positioned himself over nightmare “but now i get to help you, so i don’t feel bad”.

Nightmare cried loudly as dream slowly lowered, his back arched and mouth hung open. “Good boy, that's it” dream grunted softly as he rested over nightmares waist, hilting nightmare inside him “you fill me up so perfect~ it’s like you’re made just for me” dream said, leaning forward and cupping a tit in each hand “and now you really are all mine”. Nightmare whimpered loudly as dream massaged his chest; dreams walls pulled snugly around him, pressing the veins into the soft flesh. 

“D-r-eam” nightmare begged “you can’t d-o this”. Dream smiled and nudged his forehead into nightmares breasts “it’s ok nighty” he said softly “you just relax. I’ll make sure you feel amazing”. Nightmare choked, clutching at the bed as dream lifted himself up slowly. Dream squeaked softly on his way back down, thumbing nightmares nipppled softly “ah- you feel so good” dream whispered, lifting again. 

The weight pressing and lifting against his stomach made him slightly nauseous as dream picked up pace. He was biting his tongue as hard as he could, trying to muffle any sounds he made. His eyes were screwed shut as tears streaked down his face. He refused to watch this.

Dream smiled slightly at the reaction. It was ok though. Nightmare was already nervous about being here, and he didn’t want to make it worse. Still, the oils from the night before seemed to be working nicely, and bonding with him should help him establish an anchor. It might take a little while, but things like this take time. 

Nightmare yelped and jerked as something wet and warm rested over one of his nipples . his eyes shot open and his face flushed purple. Dream licked gently over the sensitive nub, letting his tongue envelope it. “Feels good right?” dream giggled, planting a kiss one nightmares collar bone. Nightmare failed to stifle his next moan as his cock pressed into dream. 

Dream chuckled softly, gripping nightmares waist “ready sweet pea?” he asked softly. Nightmare cried loudly, balling his finst around the bedsheets. Dream propped himself on his knees, bouncing on nightmare cock. Dream moaned loudly, his eyelight rolling to the back of his head. Nightmares knees buckled as his soul sparked behind his chest. Despite the situation he was already winding up. His vision blurred as dream groped at his chest, letting his head hang as he bounced as fast as he could. 

With a final, long moan, dream dropped for the last time, leaning forward and clutching nightmares hips as cum dribbled down his thighs. Nightmare gasped softly, moaning as dreams walls spasmed around him, pushing him over the edge. “Ahhh-” he gasped, twisting the sheets as the spring in his torso snapped.

Dream shivered as warmth spread through his torso. He sat for a moment before carefully lifting up, being careful not to hurt nightmare. As soon as he was off, nightmares magic faded; he whined and pressed his thighs together., pulling his arms across his chest. Dream laid next to nightmare, pulling him into a hug. 

“Oh?” dream laughed a little, pulling nightmares arms away from his chest “what’s this?”. Nightmare whined and looked down at himself; a slightly opaque liquid ws streaked down his breasts, dripping from his nipples. Dream gently wiped it away, kissing his forehead “hey, its ok” dream said, cupping his cheek “it’s probably just a side effect of the stuff blue gave you” he smiled “it is really cute. Does it hurt?”.

Dream gently squeezed one of them and a little more dribbled out. Nightmare flinched a little; he was definitely tender, but he thought that was still from the drugs. “Hmm, I'll talk to sci, he might have some ideas”. Nightmare whined softly, curling into himself “please d-on’t touch me” he begged softly. 

Dream sighed and pulled away “alright. I’ll give you some time” he said “i’ll bring you dinner tonight”. Dream made his way to the door, turning back before leaving. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, I did not have a good few days. what do you do when you wanna commit a war crime? smut. dark smut. solves all your problems baby
> 
> I want to do something, so I've set it up for the next part, but I'm not sure if it's something you guys would like. how do you feel about milking? yay or nay


	21. rewards for reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof, not fun
> 
> but like, video games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter includes
> 
> physical abuse (mentioned), trama, emotion manipulation, non-consensual medical modification, force-feeding, bribery, non-consensual touching, induced blackout
> 
> please read with caution

Every morning blue would bring red breakfast. He would refuse the food, only taking the drink with his medication when blue threatened him. He would bring him dinner and the same thing happened. After a few days, his fever went away, and blue became more and more persistent about him eating something. One day he forced about half an apple slice down his throat but stopped when he passed out. Blue spent the rest of the day petting him and apologizing; he even skipped a meeting to stay with him, so that was nice.

What wasn’t nice was when red woke up and sci was sitting in the corner of the room, typing something on his phone and jotting stuff down on a note pad; he really wasn’t paying attention. Red went cold, not daring to breathe as he shifted beneath the covers. Slowly, very slowly he slunk off the bed, his legs shaking as he tried to position his feet. He hid down behind the bed, cursing silently as his shaking bones clacked softly. He glanced to the door; what was the chance it was unlocked?

“Are you just planning on hiding there?” sic commented Flatley, red crying as a familiar pressure rested over his sternum, his soul materializing with a soft  _ ping _ . Sci lifted him from his spot and hovered him over the bed, using his magic to pull back the sheets. He settled him down then pulled the cover over him, smoothing them out before dropping his hold on reds soul. He went back to scrolling on his phone and writing things down in his notebook.

Red curled onto his side, eyes wide with panic. No. no no no. he started to hyperventilate, clutching his head. Where was blue? He wanted a hug, he wanted him to hold him and tell the other skeletons to go away and let red sleep again. Sic glanced at him as he trembled, sighing, and standing up. He dug around in a bag next to him and pulled out a tablet. He walked over to the bed and turned red onto his back “here” he said, resting it on Red's chest. 

Red looked between the tablet and sci with confusion, tears blurring his visions. Sci rolled his eyes and tapped on the screen, red flinching when it burst to life. “You can play a game or something,” he said, going back to his seat “or a show. I think it has mtt” he picked up his notebook and continued his work “blue had a meeting. He’ll be back in about an hour. Just relax for now”

==========

Red was hidden under the covers, holding the tablet right next to his face. After he ruled out every way to contact someone, he looked through the games. He found one he liked; it was a little alien who wanted candy, and every time he got it he made a little happy noise that made red gitty. He barely noticed the sound of the door opening and whispers being exchanged.

“Hey honey” red flinched as a soft hand rested on his back, clutching the tablet to his chest. Blue slowly pulled back the blankets, smiling as he saw red's face “hey”. Red whined softly as blue pulled him out from under his cave; he didn’t go to take the tablet, but red still held it tight. He leaned into blues chest as he pet his back.

Blue pulled him back, tilting up his chin “sweetheart. You know i love you” he cooed, red hesitating. He didn’t nod, but bowed his head, blue taking that as yes. “And i want to make sure you’re healthy”. Reds eyes shot open as blues grip tightened around him, watching sci drag a flip-up metal tray table; from the angle, he was at he couldn’t see what was on it, but it was terrifying all the same. He began to tremble, tring to slip out of blues grip without letting go of the tablet. “Hey, shhhh” blue cooed, laying red on his back “you’re ok, its ok” he gently but firmly held him down “sci is gonna give you something to help you calm down first, then he’s gonna help you”

“N-n-n-n” red gasped frantically as sci reached over blue, forcing his mouth open. Red let out a high pitch gurgle as sci pressed something against his cheek, cramming his hand awkwardly in his mouth. “Don’t bite” he said firmly, ignoring reds sounds of discomfort as the pill dissolved. Red gasped and coughed as sci retracted his hand, sobbing loudly as he tried to wriggle free. Blue continued to pet red skull as sci went to wash his hands. He came back and shooed blue to the other side of the bed, dragging his tools closer as he sat on the edge. “Alright, can you sit up for me?” he said, pulling and a pair of gloves. Reds eyelights were pinpricks and blue dragged him up. Holding him under the arms. Red shook his head frantically, kicking uselessly at the bed. 

Sci frowned, blinked slowly, then reached forward and pried the tablet out of reds arms. “N-no!” he begged, reaching out for it, but blue grabbed his arms. “Red. you need to listen to me” sci said, tossing the tablet gently to the foot of the bed. “You aren’t eating. Blue is worried. I’m going to help. You need to cooperate. You have to stay really still, because if you don’t let me work, i’m going to take you back to my office and strap you down to a chair. And no one here wants that to happen”. 

Red was still shaking violently, watching sci take a thick syringe with no needle that was filled with a milky pink liquid off his tray. “This won’t hurt, red. But you need to hold really still. I’ll walk you through it. And when we’re done” he pointed to the tablet,'' I'll let you play some more. And if you do really good, and blue says it ok, i’ll let you keep it”

Red whined softly, pressing his head into blues chest; it was an enticing offer… red squeezed his eyes shut and nodded a little, blue smiling and kissing his temple. “Good” sci said “i need you to sit up straight” blue help prop him up. Sci took his chin and tilted his head back slightly “this is just lubricant. It should help. It smells really bad though” he smirked a little; it was small and vanished quickly back into a straight face focus, but the way his eyesocket crinkled slightly made red relax a little. Not much, but a little.

Sci pressed the syringe tip into his nasal opening, wiggling it deeper. He was right; it smelled like that orange you left in your backpack for 3 months. Red yelped as the plunder was depressed, sci pressing a finger under his jaw so he would swallow and it wouldn’t drip inside his skull. Red choked slightly; he could  _ feel it _ going down the back of his throat. 

Sci pulled it away tapping it on the edge of the tray before setting it down “all done” he said, fiddling with something on the tray. A new wave of horror shot through him as sci took a thin, long tube from the tray. “Hey, shhh itt ok, calm down,” blue said softly, nuzzling his shoulder 

“This part feels weird, but it'll hurt if you just have bare bones. I can give you something to form echo” red shook his head, a little of the lubricant dripping out of his nose. He remembered that bottomed out feeling from before, and just the thought made him want to heave. “No? Ok. Can you do it yourself?” he asked, setting down the vile of medication

Red choked slightly, cringing as more liquid seeped out of his nose; he really wanted to sneeze. “It’s ok. I got it” blue cooed, slipping a hand under Red's shirt and running a finger over his iliac crest. Red moaned softly as blues finger dipped down his sacrum, magic already flickering behind his chest. Sci watched with half-lidded eyes as gel formed over his torso, red whining softly as blue pulled his hand away, wiping it off on his shorts. Sci shook his head and rolled his eyes “you have no shame, blue” he said, straightening out Red's neck. 

Red squeaked softly as sci held the end of the tube against his face “this feels weird, just relax”. Red jerked slightly as it was pushed into this nasal opening, blue holding his head still. The pressure was intrusive and he could feel it crawling down the back of his throat. “Hey blue, can you get me a cup of water?” sci asked, slowly pushing it further in. 

Blue nodded, slipping out from under red and rushing to the bathroom and coming back to with a cup. “Thank you” sci said, pressing the cup against red's teeth, “drink. It’ll help,” he said, tilting back the cup as he held the tube in place. As red swallowed, the tube was pulled down by his throat, sci gently feeding it forward. He gasped slightly as sci pulled away the water and tugged slightly on the tube. “Good. good job” he said, holding the free end against his cheek, taping it down “you can finish this”.

Sic pulled away, red taking the cup and gulping down the rest. Every time he opened or closed his mouth the tube rubbed against the back of his throat. “You’ll get used to the feeling” sci said, tilting back his head. Red squeaked as he pulled up his shirt, running a finger clinically over reds chest, seeing the tub was in the right spot. 

Red was going slightly lightheaded, swaying slowly as his eyelights fuzzed. “Alright, lay down. You’ll be ok” sci said, pushing down red and slipping a pillow under his head. Reds eyes flicker shut; he felt like he was about to throw up as the tube tickled the back of his mouth. “Let him rest for a while” red heard sci say as he stripped off his gloves “i’ll leave you some food for him. I’ll be back in about 2 weeks to see if he wants to eat normally” red ground softly, reach a shaking hand weakly toward the tablet. Sci slid the device across the bed, letting red drag it towards himself. He clutched it to his chest as more pink liquid dripped down his face.

He sighed, and hid his face into his elbow. He was tired. As he drifted to sleep he only thought of one thing. He needed to feed his alien tomorrow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone who has been strapped to a chair and had a tube forced down their throat, I can confirm it's not fun
> 
> might have had too much fun with this lol. I made red feel my pain XD


	22. 4399

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws glitter* magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! the following chapter includes
> 
> mild gore
> 
> please read with caution

The floor was covered in numbers; Small groups of them were carved into the wood paneling of the floor. “What were we on?” Dust yawned, rubbing his eyes. Killer paused his scribbling for a second to blink, trying to get the tiered out of his eyes “ummmm, 4396” he said. Dust nodded slowly “ok” he said, staring at the lock “so what’s next?” 

Killer snorted, rolling onto his back and clutching the nail in his fist “you’re an idiot” he said, a big yawn interrupting him. “I’m tired and hungry. Shut the fuck up” dust spat, turning the 6 to a 7. 

Nope

Dust sighed and pulled at his muzzle, trying to get it into a less annoying angle. The leather itched the back of his skull and red imprint from the wire pressed into his face. 

7 to 8

Nope

“It’s not 7 or 8” dust said, dropping the lock and kicking at the box. “7 or 8  _ where _ ?” Killer asked, his hand shaking as he went to scratch in another set of numbers. “At the end dumb ass” dust reiterated. 

Killer scoffed and carved it in. “I’m only doing one more then I’m taking a nap” he said, resting his face against the floor “that bed looks comfortable”. “Fine, fine,” dust mumbled, taking the lock back in his hands “one more” 

4399

_ Click _

“Holy shit” dust whispered, almost to quiet for killer to hear “holy fucking shit!”. Killer scrambled over to him, shoving dust out of the way and grabbing at the lock. He tugged it and if came free from the hook “Oh my lord”.

Dust laughed in disbelief, as he pulled the top off the box “holy shit!!”. Killer pushed him aside again, peering down at the contents. There were a few random vibraours and gagged, but at the bottom of the box was a tool case. Dust dragged it out and sat it on the floor, his hands shaking as he fiddled with the clasps. Pulling it open refelied a relatively complete set of basic tools; hammer, screwdrivers, wrench, pliers, and even a small pinvice. “Yesss!” dust hissed, grabbing the wire cutters and scrambling to the bathroom. Using the mirror he slipped the leather straps of the muzzle between the nippers, beginning to saw at the fibers. 

It was infused with blues magic, so it was tough, but eventually the small blades cut through the leather. Dust tugged at the muzzle, dragging it off his face and throwing it to the floor. He ran over a finger the red marks with a smirk, slumping back out and stilling next to killer. 

“You know,” killer said, inspecting the hammer; there was a dark crust coating the tail, “I'd be more impressed if I didn't think these would be used on us at some point”. Dust snorted softly, fingering the electrical collar to see if there were any screws or something. “Hey dude, will you do me a favor?” he asked, killer nodding “crack this thing off will ya?”.

Killer hesitated for a second, then hooked the tail of the hammer between dusts neck and the collar. With a quick movement killer jerked it back, snapping the plastic. “Uughh!” dust growled as the hammer dug into his neck, then sighed as he ripped off the rest of the device, letting it crumble to the floor. He rubbed his neck with his hands, wincing when his palm pressed against the small button of the magic blocker. It was still sore, but it didn’t hurt too much as he fingered it slightly. “You have that ‘i’m gonna try something stupid’ look” killer comented, glancing to dust with a burning look in his eyes. “Want some help?”

==========

“If this kills you don’t expect me to cry for you” killer muttered, turning the pyers between his hands. Dust was laying on his stomach with a pillow tucked under his chin, and killer was straddle across his back. “Yeah yeah, ditto” dust muttered “that's why i’m going first. just yank it out already?”

Killer shrugged and carefully clamped the beak over the button. He twisted his grip slightly, making sure he had a firm hold “ight, here goes nothin”. Dust squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the pillow and biting it to brace himself. 

“MOTHER FUCKER!!”.Pain. burning pain shot through the back of dust head. it was gone almost as soon as it came and he felt small hairs trail along the back of his neck. “Huh” killer mumbled, pulling up dusts t shirt and pressing it against the hole to stop the blood “that was easier than i thought it would be”.

Dust was panting slightly as he rested his hand over the wound, rolling over. “Leme see” he mumbled; he could feel blood already soaking through the shirt. Killer dropped the device into dust palm, who held it over his face to stare at it. It looked slightly like a jellyfish.

Dust was about to say something when a pulse of pain slammed through the back of his head. “Gha!  _ Fuck _ !” dust rolled over and clutched his head as another wave shot through him. “What? What ‘gha fuck’?” killer froze, poking dust in the shoulder. 

“I-i- don’t-” dust shivered as another, less strong wave filled his body. His eyes shot open as his soul sparked inside his chest, glowing vibrantly as something connected deep inside him. He doubled over with a groan as his eyes lit up purple. Raw magic leaked out of the corners of his mouth as a shiver shot down his spine. His joints flushed bright purple, fading out as small sparks shot off the bone. Dust panted roughly, his whole body trembling as he fell limp into the mattress.

“Did you die?” killer whispered with a crazed smirk, clutching the plyers so hard his knuckles turned red. “Ughh no…?” dust muttered, dragging himself up on his elbow, heaving as more magic seeped through his teeth. “Did it work?” killer said, almost a bit too quiet. Dust groaned again, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his hand. He listed his other one and flicked his wrist; he could feel the power surging through his bones as a ring of constructs popped into the air. He lifted his hand away to look, laughing in disbelief. 

“Holy shit!” killer exclaimed “yesss! Do me now!!”. Killer dragged dust up by the collar of his shirt. Dust blinked rapidly as the plyers were pressed into his hand. Dust blinked rapidly as his vision swam, taking a second as killer positioned himself in front of him. 

Dust shook hi head slightly, his hands shaking as he tried to grab the button with the pyers. He was trembling wildly as he scrapped killer on the back of the neck. “I-i can’t” dus mumbled, dropping the pyers. “Why not?” killer asked, picking them up and feeling the back of his neck. 

“Cause if i try i’m gonna end up ripping out a disk” dust growled, holding up his hands so killer could see just how bad he was shaking. “Titty” killer hissed, slinking off the bed and going the the bathroom with the tool “i’ll try”. Dust squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palm against his forehead. He glanced to the floor and the box. “Im gonna take a nap” he said with a yawn “make sure to close and lock the box, and put everything back”

Killer made a grunt of approval and dust flopped back onto the bed. He clutched onto a pillow and shoved his face into it. He was there, but he had his magic back. The next time that door opened he was going to commit a  _ massacre _ . __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda short but I'm excited for the next part hehe
> 
> also Merry Christmas you filthy animals


	23. just 1 cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just shameless self indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter contains 
> 
> non-consensual bondage, non-consensual drug use, emotional abuse/ manipulation, breast milking, non-consentual touching, sex toys, forced crossdressing 
> 
> please read with caution

Nightmare groaned softly as his eyes flickered open; Someone was humming softly. He could feel hands manipulating his arms. “Stopppp'' he mumbled, twisting slightly. He just wanted to go back to sleep. “I know I'm sorry” said a soft voice; nightmare felt the hands on one of his arms pull away, but his limb stayed suspended in the air. His other hand was taken and a familiar cold sensation spread over the bone. Nightmare squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them slowly. He glanced to his left and saw dream finishing off his medication. “Morning sunshine” he said with a smile.

Nightmare groaned and closed his eyes again. Something soft but firm wrapped around his wrist and his arm was lifted up. Dream shifted, then let go of nightmare. He shook his head slightly and blinked open his eyes, looking up. Both of his wrists were engulfed in thick velcro, straps wrapped around the top of the bedframe, holding his arms over his head. 

“Dream” he whispered, becoming more lucid as he tugged wildly against the restraints “dream! Dream whats going on?!”. Tear were threatening on the edge of his eyesockets, his eyelights pinpricks as they darted around. Dream dragged a heavy case across the room and sat on the side of the bed, sitting down and cupping his brothers face in his hands. “Hey, it’s ok sweetheart” he cooed, gently kissing nightmares forehead “take a deep breath”. 

Nightmare gasped as his chest tightened; he couldn’t get in a good enough breath- his vison was blurring- oh god not this again,  _ please please _ not this. A light but firm slap across his cheek brought him back to focus, dream presing a hands against his chest, pressing and lifting evenly to encourage nightmares breathing. “Thats it” dream smiled, kissing away a tear “you’re alright”. Nightmare whined loudly and yaned against the straps again, but the cuffs were threaded through his ulna and cinched tightly; they were going anywhere.

“D-dream w-what are y-ou doing?” nightmare stammered, flexing his fingers as the feeling drained from them. Dream ran his thumb under nightmares eye, brushing away his tears “breath, nightmare” he reminded. “I talked to sci last night” he said, a shiver going down nightmares spine. Dream gently cupped one of nightmares breasts in his free hand, lightly brushing his thumb over the nipple “he looked at the pills blue gave me and he said it’s most likely a side effect”. A drop of light purple milky liquid dripped onto dreams thumb “but, he said he wants to be sure”.

Dream leaned down and picked up the case, struggling slightly as he dragged it onto the bed. Nightmare watched with wide-eyed horror as dream opened up the case. “He wants a sample” He pulled out a white, cylindrical machine, tapering slightly near the top. The front was clear and had measurements on the front. 

Nightmare whimpered in fear as dream attached two odd looking cups with tubes to the base. Dream frowned and pushed it away for a second, scooting towards nightmare. “Honey, listen to me” he cooed softly “i need you to relax. He said it can feel good, so we’ll take it nice and slow”. dream stroked down nightmare hips, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Nightmare was shaking violently, panting and gasping as tears dripped down his face. Dream sighed, squeezing nightmares hips. “How about this” he cooed softly “ i’m gonna give you something to help you calm down, ok?” dream reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of pills, dumping two into his hand. Nightmare protested softly as dream squeezed his cheeks, willing open his mouth. He pressed the pills against his tongue, then held his mouth shut. Nightmare shook his head, trying to dislodge dream from his head; the pills tasted tangy as they dissolved in his mouth. After a minute dream let him go, nightmare gasping and falling back against the headboard.

Dream took a few minutes to stroke and caress nightmare, feeling down his hips and thighs and squeezing the ecto gently. Nightmares head rolled back and his eyelights fuzzed as the drugs started to take over. Still, a dull sense of terror sat in the back of his head. “Hmmm there we go” dream smiled kissing nightmares stomach “alright sweets, i’ll be really gentle and we’ll go slow”.

Nightmare began to cry softly as dream took one of the cups; he pulled out a bottle of thin lubricant and squeezed a little onto his fingers. Dream spread the lube over the soft silicone rim of the cup. “Ready?”. Nightmare sobbed and snorted, banging his head against the headboard a few times. Dream pressed a button on the side of the machine and it started hum softly, vibrating. Dream brought the cup to nightmares left breast, taking a moment to aline it. 

“nnnGHHA!” nightmare cried, doubling forward as a tight suction enveloped his tit; a thin trickle of milk dripped into the cup before slowly stopping. “Good boy! See it’s ok!” dream said with a smile as he took the other cup, lathering the rim in lube. “No dream please s-stop” nightmare begged, tugging uselessly at his arms. He yelped loudly as the second cup pressed against his flesh, the lube creating a tighter seal. 

“Perfect. You’re so good” dream praised, kissing down nightmares neck and collarbone. He ran a gentle finger around the seal, pressing softly into the swollen edges. Nightmare swallowed thickly, panting as tears dripped down his face and neck. “Alright baby, i’m gonna turn it on now,” dream said, turning back to the machine. Nightmares eyes shot open at that “what?!” he cried, smashing his head against the wood. A sound between a scream and a sob ripped through him as the suction doubled in intensity, his nipples perking up as beads of liquid welled up and slid down. “St-op it ple-please dream s-top!” he begged through tears

A steady stream began to spill from nightmare, the liquid quickly being syphoned down the tubes and dripping into the clear container. “Shhh” dream cooed, cupping nightmares face and hips “it’s ok. You’re doing so well!” nightmare shook his head wildly, kicking against the bed. 

Dream slid up next to nightmare, pulling him around the waist and resting into the crook of his neck. “He just wants a cup. It won’t take too long” he kissed his neck “and how about this; after we’re done we can go on a little walk? You can come with me to give this to sci”.

The words didn’t process in nightmares head- he could barely breathe. He watched as more milk dripped into the container; it made him oddly nauseous. He heaved and choked, gagging as he screwed his eyes shut. “Hey, hey hey breath” dream instructed, resting his hand over nightmares sternum, just above his breasts “you’re doing so good, just a little longer. I’m right here, i got you”

Nightmare keened loudly and pressed his thighs together. Dream hadn’t put on his casing last night and he could feel his echo tingling and pulsing. Dream hummed softly and twisted slightly, reaching back into the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out a small vibrator and pressed his hand against nightmares thigh, pulling his legs open slightly. Nightmare gasped as dream pressed the toy between his legs, tuning it on to a low setting. “There we go~ make it feel good right?” dream said softly. nightmares hips bucked into the sensation, but he twisted his lower half to dislodge the toy. “N-no! Stop s-top it!” he cried, his shoulder popping as he tried to pull away. Dream sighed as turned it off, tossing it across the room “i’m sorry, shhh i’m sorry” he cooed. Dream took a tit in each hand, jiggling them slightly as he rolled them in wide circles. He squeezed them slightly as more milk squirted out

Dream glanced at the machine; a steady stream was spilling into the machine and about a third of the requested amount was filled. “You’re about half way” dream said, stroking up nightmares thigh. He pressed a finger against the tingling ecto between nightmares legs, the magic coalescing into thick lips at the sensation. Nightmare kicked out again, yanking against the restraints and doubling forward “stop it!” he cried “d-don’t you-touch me!”. Dream flinched at the reaction pulling back.

He watched as nightmare trembled; breathing erratic and fast as sweat beaded on the back of his skull and neck. He was panting and crying, bent forward; trying and failing to reduce the strain on his chest. Fear and betrayal was painted in his eyes. 

Dream bit his tongue, looking at the amount of liquid in the container; it was just under the line that sci hand marked for him. Dream hesitated for a second, then sighed, reaching forward and pressing two buttons on the side of the machine. Nightmare gasped and sputtered as the suction slowly dissipated. Dream held the cups as they loosened, pulling them off and letting the lay on the bed. 

A small bit of liquid was still seeping out of nightmare; dream leaned forward, cupping nightmare sides and licked it off, sucking gently on his nipples for just a few seconds. Nightmare was panting loudly as dream pulled back.

There was a deep red mark around where the cups were, leaving an impression. “Good boy” dream cooed softly, cupping nightmares cheek. He turned him to look at him, but nightmare shook his head and turned away. Dream sighed, reaching up to undo the restraints. 

==========

Dream had transferred the milk into a jar that sci had given him, then sat the case and machine outside the door for someone to come grab. Nightmare kicked and batted weakly as dream put back on the casing and helped him into a dress. Nightmare almost collapsed when he tried to stand, but refused dreams help. It took him a minute but he managed to get the feeling back into his legs. 

Dream stayed close to his side as they walked down the hall, holding his magic in wait in case nightmare decided to bolt. Nightmare wrapped his arms around his torso, looking at the floor as other monsters passed him, a few looking with confusion or judgment. He took a mental note of each turn they took and how many floors they went down. He expected they were in one of the lower floors, as the floor was concrete, not carpet, and it was cold against his feet; the grey stockings doing not to protect his feet. Dream paused at a door- it was white and clean, almost blinding so compared to the rest of the hall. 

Dream tapped lightly on the door then took a step back. “Come in!” called a voice. Dream nudged open the door, stepping inside. 

“So, who did you go to far with?” sci said; he wasn’t looking at dream, instead focusing with a soldering iron “what am i fixing?”. Sci sad down the iron and dream pulled nightmare inside, him yanking his hand away as the door was closed. Sci glanced up and smiled “oh! Did you get the sample?” he asked, taking the jar form dream as he held it out. Sci took it to one of his desks “and hi nightmare, how are you doing?”. Nightmare said nothing as he pressed his back against the door to stay away from dream. “Ah, didn’t have fun did we?” sci noted, as he pored the milk into a few smaller tubes and hung them on a rack “was there any complication?”. Sci turned and strode to nightmare, pulling him forward and quickly undoing the front of his dress. Dream tightened his jaw slightly as sci pull out one of nightmares tits, running his finger clinically over the indent. “Um, i think it went ok” dream said, nightmare whimpering as sci moved to his other side. “That's good. I might have set suction a bit to high though” he said “i didn’t think his bust was this small”.

Nightmare blushed at the comment as sci redid the buttons. “I’ll have the results to you by tomorrow at latest” he said “i will say there might be bruising, but that should clear up quickly”. Dream nodded slowly as sci strode back to his desk, shuffling through pages “I have another appointment in a couple minutes” he said “bosses plaything went a little too far. He wants…” sci stopped himself, looking at nightmare “um, it’s not important”

Dream nodded again “thank you. Really,” he said, sci nodding, not looking away from his work. Dream turned to nightmare with a small smile “let’s go back to your room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited about this part but I'm not sure i like it
> 
> if it disappears and gets replaced with a different version don't question it-


	24. get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'rE gOin on A TriP iN ouR fAVoreT ROckeT shiP- 
> 
> also some notes at the bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter contains
> 
> non-consensual touching, praise, collars, physical abuse, light bondage(?), self-mutilation, threats, dehumanization, body modification, Stockholm syndrome
> 
> please read with caution

Red pressed his hands against the bathroom counter, leaning forward to get closer to the mirror. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, looking at the small tube trailing down the back of his throat. He whined softly and tried to tongue the thing. Sci said he would get used to the feeling, but every time he closed his mouth or swallowed he could feel it moving. At one point he had tried to pull it out, but the sensation was so intense he threw up all over the bathroom floor. 

Red whimpered softly as he trudged back to his bed. He crawled under the covers and checked on his tablet. He found another game he liked- you had an island with dragons and you could grow food and race them. He was waiting for one of his eggs to hatch; it looked fancy so hopefully it was a good one.

Red sighed softly, setting down the tablet and sniffing, cringing as he felt rubber scratch the back of his mouth. He pulled his blanket up and bundled it into a ball, pressing it into his chest. Blue said he would be back soon, but it still felt like a long time before the door creaked open. “Hey red~” Blue said softly, sitting on the bed and leaning down to hug reds lump of blankets. Red pressed his face against blues chest.

He was still mad at him; but blue spent the last few days giving him cuddles and kisses which made things a little better. “How are you baby” blue cooed, petting reds skull. Red squeaked softly, relaxing into the touches “ok i guess…” he mumbled, nodded slowly as blues fingers ran across the back of his head. “Just ok?” Blue said “is there anything I can do to make it at least a good?” Red shrugged , laying into a pillow as blue laid down beside him, pulling his arms at his waist. 

“Hmm, well” blue kissed the back of his neck “I was talking to some of my friends today, and they wanted to have a little play date”. Red jerked, then tentatively relaxed as blue gently cupped the space between his legs “you could get some fresh air, and maybe make a few friends, hmm? Doesn’t that sound nice?”. 

Red squeaked softly as blue massaged his thighs, pressing a finger gently into the smooth gel over his pelvis. “M-m-maybe” he mumbled, clutching a ball of sheets in his fists, holding back a small moan. “Maybe? That's better than no!” blue said, rubbing small circles into the sensitive flesh “you’re so pretty, you know that?” red whimpered as blue pulled away, the build up quickly dropping down. “Oh i can’t wait to show you off!” blue giggled, clapping his hands “it’ll be such fun!”. Red buried against blues chest, nodding slightly. 

Blue kissed his forehead, giggling softly. “Oh!” He said “I got you something for the Occasion!”. Red whined soft as blue pealed him off, going to the door and taking a box out of a bag that was hanging on the handle. He sat back on the bed and held it out to red. 

It was small; light blue with a white ribbon. Red picked apart the bow, his hands shaking as he drew the ribbon off. He glanced to blue for approval, getting a smil and a nod. He used his thumbs to flip off the lid, letting it fall to his lap. Blue bounced slightly as red stared down at the contents. 

A collar. 

“I noticed at night you claw at your neck” blue said “I know you had one before, so I got you a new one. I’m not sure if it helps but I thought it might”. Red ran gently fingers over his neck; he could feel the fresh scratches next to the scars from before.

Papyrus had noted the habit and when threats didn’t work he would wrap his neck in bandages to try and keep him from doing so. It worked for a bit, but red quickly learned how to get his fingers under it. As a last resort, papyrus zip tied an old watch band around his throat. Red started clawing at that instead and he upgraded to a collar. 

But the thought of clawing at this collar sent a twinge of guilt up his spine. It was beautiful; red leather lined with satin and black ribbons around the edges and a silver loop at the front. “I-“ he mumbled, sitting down the box. Blue frowned a little “what’s wrong baby?” He asked, rubbing reds back. “I don’t want to ruin it..” red croaked, pulling his knees to his chest. 

“Hey, it’s alright!” Blue assured “if this one doesn’t work we can get you a different one”. Red hesitated, not moving as blue unclipped the collar, pulling it around his neck and fastening it in place. “It looks so good on you!” Blue said cheerfully, red running his fingers over the soft surface. He already had an urge to pick at the leather, but he restrained himself. “T-thank you” red mumbled, slumping into blues chest, fingering the collar. “Oh i’m so glad!” blue kisses reds cheek a few times. Red flinches slightly as blue slipped his hands under his shirt, brushing over his chest as he pulled his shirt off over his head. “This one’s a little dirty” blue said folding it up “i’ll get you a new one so you’re nice and clean”. Red crossed his arms over his chest as blue got off the bed and went over to the dresser. “Do you wanna take a bath? Or are you good” he asked, pulling out a clean shirt.

Red hesitested; he did feel sticky, but he didn’t feel like freezing his ass off. Warm water was a luxury reserved for birthdays. “M-maybe…”he mumbled, blue sitting the shirts down on the end of the bed. “Alright honey~” blue cooed, making his way to the bathroom “i’ll set it up for you. I have a short meeting, so i’ll leave you here. I’m trusting that you won’t hurt yourself”. Red nodded as blue turned on the faucet, testing the temperature “when i come back we’ll go meet some friends”

Red had to stop himself, almost picking at his collar “w-on’t this get wet?” he squeaked softly. “Don’t worry, i had it waxed, it’ll be fine” blue turned off the water and took a towel from under the sink, putting it on the floor next to the tub. “Alright honey” blue cooed, hugging reds head against his chest, earning a pleased whimper “i’ll be back soon and we’ll get you dinner and then we'll go” he kissed his forehead, pulling back “i love you”

==========

Red sunk into the water with a sigh; it was nice and hot against his bones as the water washed off days of gunk. He closed his eyes, clutching a sponge to his chest as his mind chugged along… Was this really that bad? He ran his fingers over the collar, still trying to suppress the urge to scratch at it. it was really nice; good quality leather and fabric, and the clutch wasn’t fake silver. It was obviously made by hand with a lot of care… it couldn’t have been cheap…

And blue wasn’t  _ that _ bad to him. If he did what he was told he would hold him and tell him he loved him. That was something he didn't get often. Would it be so bad to just give up? He was warm and safe here, and if all blue wanted in return was his body… maybe that was something he could give up. 

But when papyrus eventually found him… if he busted down the wall to see red happy with his new life, that couldn’t end well. With another sigh he sunk below the water, a trail of bubbles following him up. It didn’t matter right now; he could be happy, even if only for a little while.

==========

Red dried himself of and cleaned up the bathroom a bit, wiping up any water he got on the floor. He pulled the clean shirt on and snuggled back under the covers, taking his tablet and checking on his dragons. 

==========

Red purred softly as warm arms pulled around him. “Hey baby~” he cooed, pulling back the sheets and kissing his cheek “you smell so nice”. Red nodded and pressed into the hands as blue sat down, pulling him up slightly. “I bet you’re hungry?” blue took a bag of brown slush from his bag “i’m not sure how it works, but i think it had directions?”. Blue scanned the back of the bag, his expression getting more and more confused. Red hesitated slightly, then reached forward and took the bag from blue. He slunk of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, blue following curiously. 

Red sat the bag down on the counter and untacked the tube from the side of it. “You know how to do this?” blue asked softly, watching with interest. Red nodded slightly as he screwed the end of the tube to the one of his face, then squeezed the bag to break the seal. 

When he and papyrus were younger, sometimes experiments left one of them unconscious for days on end. They both learned quickly that feeding each other was better than a long needle being forced down their throats. 

Red shivered as he felt the familiar feeling of liquid nutrients spilling into his stomach. He pressed his hands against the counter and slunk down slowly; the elevation made the liquid desprence more quickly. “Are you ok?” blue asked, crouching down next to red. He nodded slightly, cupping his hands over his face; the feeling, like always, was nauseating. It almost made him wish he had just eaten the damn food. “Ok…” blue mumbled, petting reds head.

Red stayed on the floor long after his “meal” was finished, breathing deeply to try and shake away memories. “Are you sure you’re ok?” blue asked again, red nodding and pulled the tubes apart, stumbling to his feet, blue helping to hold him up. “Mm, ok” blue cooed as red got his footing and stumbled back to the bed, sitting down at the side.

“I have one more thing i wanna show you” blue cooed, gently taking reds hand away from his neck. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a leash. It matched reds collar perfectly. “So i can keep you with me,”. Red lifted his chin slightly as blue clicked the leash into place, giving it a sharp tug; red blushed as he choked softly, blue smirking knowingly. “Ready to go?” Red nodded and grabbed his tablet 

==========

Error jerked as the door was kicked open. “Hey glitchy” ink said, “we goin’ on a trip”. Error hissed and curled into himself, still trying to pry the ring out of his eye. Ink ignored him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, dragging him off the bed. “H-hey!” error growled, swatting and inks arm as he dragged him to the bathroom, unlocking the door and chucking him in. “have you still not gotten that off?” ink chuckled, dragging error between his knees and pinned his head. Error flinched as ink took out a switchblade, flicking it open. He dug the tip of the blade between the ring and the rim of errors eyesocket, wedging it under the edge. With a bit of twisting, the contraption popped out of his eye and ink put it in his pocket. “Alright, lets wash you out” error choked as ink pressed him against the sink counter, forcing his head under the faucet. “W-wait” he croaked, ink once again ignoring him as he turned on the water. Error yelped as cold water flowed into his skull; he kicked out useless as he was basically waterboarded. “Calm down” ink said, rolling his eyes, and turning off the water. “Here” ink tossed a washcloth at error, then left the bathroom and started to riffle through the dressers.

Error pressed the towel against his face and into his eyesocket, growling softly. All he wanted to do was go and kick ink in the back of the knee as hard as he could, but that seemed like a bad idea. “Come here glitchy,” ink said, taking out a long length of rope and winding it around his arm. Error hissed and pressed into the corner of the bathroom, ink rolling his eyes and flicking his wrist. A weight pressed over errors sternum; error cussed and clawed at the counter to try and stay put as he was lifted across the room. “Don’t be a bitch” ink frowned, the expression dissolving into giggles. Error was forced to his knees,, arms pinned at his sides as ink pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Ink hummed softly as he began winding the ropes through errors ribs. He wound it around his neck and hooked it under his sternum, knotting it a few times. Ink tugged on the rope to make sure he did it right. Error chocked at the pressure; the ropes were threaded in a way that pulled at his ribs in a way that felt like they would snap out of their sockets. “Good~” ink purred, releasing the tension “alright, on your feet” ink ordered, error scrambling up as ink walked to the door, trying not to pull on his chest. Ink pulled open the door, and motioned for error to exit. He hissed and curled around himself, shuffling out of the room. 

The hallway was dark and damp, the lights flickering as ink led him along. “We’re gonna go meet some new people, so you need to be nice” ink said “meaning watch your language; you’re lucky i didn’t gag you, don’t test me”. Error crowled again, taking mental notes of how many doors the passed. The hallway was eerily quiet, the sound of footsteps and water pipes behind the wall. Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from one of the doors; someone on the other side started pounding on the metal door.

Ink huffed and slammed on the door “control your toy!” ink yelled, the crying and pleads being rudely cut to muffles. “Sorry” someone said. Ink rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, tugging on the rope and jerking error forward, the sharp sting of his ribs creaking willing him forward.

==========

After some arguing, swearing, yelling, and a round of rock paper scissors, dust and killer came up with a plan. They would wait until their targets entered the room and closed and locked the door, the attack once they had the upper hand. Dust had clipped the wires off of the magic blocker and glued the button into the hole with some supper gel he found; just in case, it would look like he was still blocked if things went south. 

“I still like my idea better,” killer huffed, playing with the tassels on the bed cover. After a good few attempts, a lot of blood, and scraping his neck raw, the two of them decided killers blocker was too happy where it was, and was not coming out with the tools they had. 

“Burning down the place is not a plan.” dust rolled his eyes “we’d just end up dead too”. He slumped back against the wall “if they’d just hurry the fuck up we would be out already”. It had been 4 days since the trio came in to play, and neither of them had eaten anything for probably longer. “I’m pretty sure they’re just gonna let us starve” killer muttered. “You’ll be fine. If worse comes to worse we can catch a rat or somethING-!” 

Dust doubled over as shocks of electricity pulsed through him, his knees buckled underneath him as he collapsed, his head slamming against the floor. “My my, did you think breaking the resever would turn it off?” dust gasped as the electricity cut. His eyelights were hazing as he rased his head, looking at the two figures at the door “thought i will say its impressive you managed it. Thats strong plastic.”

Dust growled softly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Luck for you I’m not planning on a punishment yet. You get to come on a little field trip today~” dream continued, going over to the closest and pulling it open, taking out two white shirts. He threw one to each captive “put those on”

Blue was rocking on his heels excitedly “you get to meet some new friends! So I want you two to be nice”. pulled a hold on killers soul, holding him still as he tied a rope around his neck, then to dust, holding him still the same way. “Sadly inky is rangeling his own plaything, so he’s not here to help” dream said, tugging on the ropes to test the knots, “which means you need to be really well behaved. As a bit of incentive” dust flinched as dream stuck a knife under his chin, tilting it up “if you two can stay quiet on the walk I won't split your neck. Mkay?”. Dust gulped and nodded, dream pulling away the blade to let him breathe. Blue giggled as dream handed him one of the ropes, dragging dust and killer to their feet 

==========

Nightmare grumbled as dream threaded his limbs into a new dress. It was definitely not as obnoxious as some of the choices; it was a simple grey with sleevlets, ending around his ankles. “Don’t do that” dream cooed, tying the large bow around his waist “we get to go meet some friends!” dream said, kissing the back of nightmares neck “i do have a little present for you before we go”. Nightmare culled into himself as dream went to the dresser, digging around for something. “Residents are required to have an identifier outside their rooms” dream said, “I actually got in a little trouble for taking you with me yesterday. So, I got you something”

Dream turned and held out a collar, nightmare slumping back and shaking his head “ _ no _ ” he hissed, dreams shoulders dropping “nightmare… it set this all up for you. Everyone else took time to bring everyone together and their all waiting for us. I’m not just going to say we aren’t going cause your acting like a child”. Nightmare tensed, taking a sharp breath. He stood from his spot in a fluid motion and snatched the collar from his brother's hands. He clipped it around his neck, not breaking his eye contact. “Fine” he spat 

==========

Horror growled softly and shifted in his pet bed, tucking his chin under his arm. The infernal sound of heels tapping on the floor rang through his head. “There's a little get-together going on, do you wanna go?”. horror shifted again, trying to get his improperly set legs into a comfortable position “why?” he hissed “not like i can make it down the stairs anyway”. There was a sharp laugh, the chair creaking as they stood “true, true. Well if you didn’t pull that little stunt that wouldn’t be a problem, would it?”. Horror rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Oh hush” they laughed “you’ll get them set right again when I’ve decided you’ve learned your lesson”. They knelt down in front of horror, petting down his back “you sure you don’t want to go? Talk to some friends? I could carry you down”. horror purred at the touch, fingers scratching in between the ridges of his back “I’m sure” he said, closing his eyes and sinking into his bed.

“Alright” they said “i have a few thing to finish real quick, then i’ll call you dinner. What do you want?”. Horror flinched at the clacking of heels; he cracked his eyes open a little to watch the cyan boots walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got to meet some new faces~ aaaaaaaannnnndd it might be a while till we get to meet more- I wanna take a little break and work on a few other things. don't worry, I'll be back! I just wanna work on some other stories, but then we having so fuuuuuun! 
> 
> also, a clarification, this really is just an infinite bit of writing. It'll exist only as long as I have ideas/ have motivation for it. so if it just cuts off one day that's why; it's not a complete story. I don't have an ending planned, just ideas for parts


	25. play deat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the get-together is going swimmingly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, only wanting today is staclhome-syndrome

Nightmare stared at the floor as he walked, holding himself back from kicking dream in the shins. They turned out of a door frame and warm, Humid air blasted his face. The courtyard was big, ornate fountains stood at each corner and the white concrete was startling clean. In the center, was a group. All faces he knew but one. And two of those faces he knew  _ very _ well. Nightmare ripped away from dream, speed walking to one of the fountains and dipping behind it, sinking to the floor. 

Dream hesitated, contemplating whether or not he should go after him. With a sigh he crossed his arms over his torso and went to talk to the others

==========

Red was sitting on the ground, clutched onto blues legs. He had threaded his tablet into his ribcage; he didn’t want anyone trying to take it, some of the people looked like they would definitely try. Blue was chatting to some other people, Absentmindedly petting red on the head. 

Red was watching the ground in front of another him; he was black with vibrant strips across his cheeks; he had small bits of bone and clothing that flickered as if he was glitching. He had a murderous look in his eyes and red wanted to be ready to bolt if he lunged at him. 

==========

Error watched red with angry eyes. He was the one sans he couldn’t get his hands on. He must have been high on the protection list cause any time he got close to him he was tackled and dragged off in a fight. If he had his magic that bastards head would be on the floor. 

His attention was jerked away as ink gave a sharp tug on the rope, tearing the air out of his lungs. “Be nice” ink growled, “or i’ll hang you from the balcony”. Error grumbled and rolled his eyes, turning away from red. 

==========

Killer and dust were pressed against the wall, whispering to each other. “So are we doing it now?” killer hissed, dust glancing around “no. the yellow one isn’t back yet. I want to hit him on the way out”. Killer glanced at the door “fine” he could see slight movement behind the ribbed glass. 

Killer snapped to attention when the door opened; he elbowed dust in the side. Hard. “dude. Is that?” he muttered, dust glancing up. His eyes widened “no fucking way” he hissed; his eyes followed the figure as they rushed across the courtyard and ducked behind one of the fountains. Dust rocked to his feet, killer following him ans he made his way actoss the space.

Blue saw the movement in the corner of his eye. “Hey!” he snapped, dust and killer freezing “be good. I’m watching”. Dust grinned fakely and nodded rolling his eyes and continued over the the fountain

==========

Nightmare pressed his face into his hands, curling in on himself. Not only were his minions here to see him like this, but his only hope of outside help was locked up with him…

“Boss?” nightmare jumped at the voices, almost falling over. “Oh god. What happened to you?”. Nightmare squeaked softly as dust grabbed under his arms, pulling him up “you look like shit”. Nightmare squeezed his eyes shut “go away” he spat “i don’t need you patronizing me”. 

Dust and killer looked at eachother “boss. We’re not-” nightmare lunged upwards and grabbed dusts shirt, yanking him down “i’m not in the mood for your  _ bullshit _ ” he hissed “unless you’re here to tell me you’re gonna bust me out, leave me alone” he let dust go and curled up again.

Killer and dust met eyes. “Do you?” killer asked softly. Nightmare rased his head slightly “do i what?”.

“Wanna bust out?”

==========

Horror sat at the window, slowly eating his meal as he looked over the courtyard. He could see his former teammates huddled behind a fountain as the setting sun cast a shadow over them.

“You ok doll?” horror grunted softly as another body sat on the pillow in the windowsill. “I’m fine” he muttered, bringing the fork to his mouth. “Hmm, alright,” they said softly following horrors gaze “those were your friends, right?” he asked, “did you want to go say hi? Or I could call them up for you?”. Horror shook his head “no. maybe later” he mumbled, it’s just-” he sighed. As they took his empty plate “what? Are you worried about something? They asked, rubbing circles on his back. Horr shook his head again “not really, its just, i think-” he but his tongue “they’re planning something. I can tell”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine the place is one of those old royals hotels that was abandoned, with the walls surrounding the courtyard and the only rooms that have windows are the sweets. anyway, horror knows what planing looks like, expressly from his buddys~
> 
> i will say this will probably be the last jumpcut part. I'll go back to one character at a time soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang "gets out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sort one, sorry about that lol

Nightmare paced the length of his room. If his sense of time was anything to trust it was around 11. Dream had put him back in his room then left to go sleep after his attempt to do so with nightmare ended in a tantrum. Dust and killer said they would be up around midnight and they would all get out. 

Nightmare clutched the bottom of the dress in his fists, nervous sweat staining the fabric. He grunted; he wouldn’t be able to run in this atrocious outfit. He stomped over to the dresser and started pulling open drawers, looking for something.

Most of them were locked, and few that weren’t just had toys and pills. With a grunt he sat on the end of the bed; a damn dress was  _ not _ ruining his chance of escape. He grabbed the base of the dress, taking a clump of fabric on each hand. With a strong jerk and satisfying rip the fibers split. With some work he ripped them up to his thighs, then wrapped and tied the fabric around his legs, fashioning a sort of shorts. Satisfied with his work he turned to the door, waiting for his ticket out.

==========

Nightmare snapped to attention at the rattling of the doorknob. He expected the door to open, but a soft thud made him jump. The entire handle fell to the floor.

“Hey boss” dust whispered through the new hole, sticking a finger through it to pull it open. Nightmare leaped to his feet and yanked the door open, slipping out and closing it softly. “You really are ready” killer snickered, palming a small screwdriver. Nightmare held up a hand “save it” he hissed “you can be smart asses ones we’re out”. Dust shrugged and turned on his heels, speed walking down the hall. Nightmare and killer followed quickly behind, dust leading them up two sets of stairs. Nightmare raised his brow slightly as dust slowed down, mumbling to himself as he read the room numbers. “What are you doing?” nightmare hissed as dust decided on a door, pulling a small knife from his pocket and taking the door handle. He paused at nightmares words “i’m taking one out” he whispered “the yellow one. We can come back for the rest later with backup”.

Nightmare hesitated, then grabbed at dust “ _ no _ ” he hissed “that's my brother- you’re not touching him”. Dust pulled away “that's your brother?” he asked, killer hushing the two of them “shit- that's messed up. That’s like  _ really  _ messed up”. Killer barged between them “we need to go  _ now _ ” he hissed “we can talk about this later”. Nightmare nodded, pulling away from dust and following killer. Dust turned back to the door for a second, hissing deep in his throat before rushing after the others

==========

As quietly as they could, the trio made their was down about 3 sets of stairs, stopping on the first floor with concrete. Killer picked a direction seemingly at random. “Do you know where we’re going?” dust asked softly. Killer shook his head “not really, but this is the ground floor” he said, “there’s gotta be an exit somewhere”.

Nightmare dust and killer walked carefully through the halls, cringing each time a light flickered and screamed. After some wandering, killer must have gotten some better sense of direction, because the turns he took seemed more deliberate. “There” he hissed, speeding up slightly and turning a corner. 

At the end of the hallway was a heavy-looking door; above it was a burned-out ‘exit’ sign was hanging on by the wires. “Yes!” dust hissed, snapping his fingers and pulling up a blaster, aiming at the door and getting ready to charge it. 

“WAIT!” nightmare cried, tugging on dust “don’t do that yet!”. Dust raised his brow and lowered his arm as nightmare made his way to the door. He stared at it intently, then held a finger near it. A small spark of magic connected to the bone. “Don’t touch that with any magic attack” nightmare hissed “it has a guard. We can’t open it without a key”. “What?!” killer hissed “did your brother set it? Can't you undo it?”.

Nightmare shook his head “n-no, it’s not dreams magic” he muttered, “even if i was i don’t have any magic”. “Shit” dust hissed “what do we do?”

All three sanses snapped to attention at the sound of soft clicking. “Fuck” killer hissed, pressing his back against the wall, dust stepping forward and infront of nightmare, coaxing him back. Nightmare stumbled back slightly and pressed against the door with killer. The light clicking got louder and louder, a thick blunted bone fizzing into dusts hand. 

“If you hit me with that I will bite you” growled a deep familiar voice and a figure turned into view around the corner. Dust dropped his attack “horror? He squeaked.

The larger sans came into the light, and the source of the clicking was revealed. Horror was hunched over, a crutch beneath each arm; his legs looked wrong, each one encased in a splint. “Holy fucking shit what happened to you” dust cringed, rushing up to horror. The larger rolled his eyes and took a shaky step back “I did something dumb. It's not your business” he said softly. Dust stepped back “are you getting out too? We can go together,” dust said with a smirk “you can help us figure out this door and-”

Horror stepped back again, the click of the crutches making dust stop taking. “I’m not getting out.” he said, his eyes lidded. “I asked to go on a walk. I saw you guys talking earlier. Was this your stupid plan? Wander around until you found a door?” nightmare narrowed his eyes “you asked? And they just let you out?”

“Pretty much” horror shrugged “but I do need to go back soon. So.” horror reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He tossed it to killer, who fumbled to catch them. Killer stared at the keys, then whirled around and grabbed at the doorhandle, going to test the keys. Nightmare grabbed his wrist “no. don’t. It’s a trap” he said, wrenching the keys out of killers grip. 

“Why is god's name would they just let you out cause you asked?” he hissed stepping towards horror “i know what you’re doing. One of these keys is gonna set off an alarm. Or there's gonna be people outside waiting”. Nightmare shoved the keys against horrors chest; he let them fall to the floor with a clatter. 

“I ain’t no snitch,” he said softly “if you guys are gonna do something dumb i might as well help you not get killed. If you want help, take it, if not, find another door. I;m going back to my room. It’s the silver key”. Horror turned and started going back up the hall “if you manage to get out, come back for me,” he said “and let me knows what's out there” he paused “it’s been a while”


End file.
